A Vampire's Mate
by VampireMater311
Summary: Bella gave her mother hell, and was sent to live with her dad. Shortly after that, she learned she is a vampire's mate. How well will she adapt to the mating process? Vampires are very possessive, dominant, and controlling of their mates. While Bella likes this; it also causes drama! What will happen when Edward learns of her bad habits and her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I own nothing.**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Bella POV**

"I swear to fucking God I'll do it." I told my mother.

"Isabella Swan! You put that club down right now!" She screamed. "You know I have important files on it!"

You see, my mother and I don't get along. At all. And today, she decided to piss me off by taking away my iPod because I didn't do the dishes last night. Pussy reason, if you ask me. So, here I am, in the middle of the yard, standing over my mom's laptop with a golf club raised above my head.

"Give me the iPod and your computer is safe." I bartered.

"You need to be punished for your wrong doings. You have been out of control lately and it stops now. I'm putting my foot down." Ha! She says that all the time.

"Alright," I sighed. "You asked for it." I swung the club and smashed her laptop to pieces.

"BELLA!" My mom shouted. I heard a car behind me and I looked over to see the devil himself about to park his truck into the driveway. I'm outta here... but first... I walked over to my so called mother and yanked my iPod out of her hands while she was waiting for Phil to get out.

"Never touch my stuff again, bitch." I said, threateningly, before I turned and walked off.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She demanded. "You're in a lot of trouble, young lady!" Yeah right. I ran to my bike, climbed on, and brought it to life. God dammit, I loved my Harley.

"What going on?" Was all I heard before I tore out of the drive way. Riding my bike was my favorite thing to do. It was a rush and got my mind off things. I rode through town and into the desert. It was sunset, so it wasn't too hot. I didn't bother with a helmet. I knew I was 17, but, it wasn't like the police would come out here to stop me. I know I wouldn't. I loved to feel the wind in my hair. I definitely wasn't one of those people that thinks thought it was the end of the world if a hair on my head was out of place. My hair is always untamed. It's not frizzy or ratty; it just always looks sort of messy. Like beach hair. I'm pretty sure it has something to do with me taking my bike everywhere. I love this thing. I drove until after dark. By the time I got home, it was 11:00 at night. I sighed, knowing that I would have to live through one of my mom's famous hissy fits without dying of annoyance.

I powered my bike down and got off. I opened the front door to find my mother and asshole sitting side by side on the love seat. My mother glared at me while ass face looked smug.

"Take a seat." My mother ordered. I sighed and sat down.

"Isabella, you have been out of control lately; you've been sneaking out, getting drunk, and smoking marijuana. Your mother and I have decided that, if you won't listen to us, you might listen to your father. You will go live with him for your senior year and then you're on your own." Micro-penis said, trying to act all formal.

"I have given and given and given, Bella. I'm not going to let you walk all over me anymore!" My 'mom' told me, looking as if she was about to cry. OH MY GOD. I don't know whether to laugh or puke. My mom gets emotional over the stupidest things. I don't walk all over her; I couldn't believe her nerve!

"Your plane takes off at 9 AM the day after tomorrow. Your dad is expecting you." The bastard said.

"Ok, mom, so, let me get this straight...you have the nerve to disown me after what happened?" I asked her. I couldn't wait to get away from Phil, but the fact that she would do this!

"You were lying about that and you kn-"

"Whatever, mom," I walked to my room and reached to shut the door but my hand came out empty. I looked over to find they had taken my door off!

"Oh, hell no!" I shouted and walked back into the living room. "What the fuck?! You took my door off?" I yelled.

"Privacy is a privilege." My m, wait, she wasn't my mom. So...the witch; her name was the witch now.

"You know what? You want me out of your hair that bad? I'm out." I told them. I ran to my room and pulled on a pair of fresh pants and a black sweater. I grabbed some jeans, a few t-shirt, and a bra and shoved them into a shopping bag. I threw on my leather jacket and put my motorcycle boots on. I shoved my iPod in my pocket. I can't believe my mom would actually do this. I was about to walk out, but, before I left, I had to do something. I pulled my blade from my top dresser drawer. I sat down and pressed it to my arm. I ran the blade across the inside of my left arm and watch in wonder as crimson droplets seeped out of the fresh wound. I sighed in pleasure. I grabbed an alcohol swab and wiped the cut. I did this for two reasons; if I got an infection, I would have to go the hospital and they would force me to go to some therapist. The second reason is that I love the burn that alcohol caused when you rubbed it on a fresh cut. It was like cutting all over again. I usually cut when I was angry or depressed. In this case, I was angry.

I put my jacket back on and headed out the door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The witch asked.

"Dad's." And I walked out the door. Wait… I walked back in.

"Oh, and, when you think of me, remember me like this." I flipped them off with both hands. "Fuck you." And with that, I was out the door for the last time.

I powered up my bike and drove to the near gas station. This was going to be a long fucking drive and I needed a full tank. While I was paying, I grabbed three Red Bulls to keep me up for the next thirty or so hours. I didn't want to stop anywhere, just drive straight there. I put my ear buds in and set it to _Riot_ by Three Days Grace and I was off. I was able to keep my eyes open till about 7:00 am with music and, when I just couldn't hold on anymore, I drank one of my Red Bulls, and was instantly ready to go again. I ended up taking the Nevada to Oregon to Washington route because I really didn't feel like going through California, but I did have to drive through Las Vegas. I saw some interesting things there. I was driving along when I smelled something wonderful. Weed. I followed the scent to an ally where I saw a guy leaning against the brick wall. He saw me and he freaked out, trying to hide the joint. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax, dude. I'm not a cop." I told him. He relaxed a little bit but was still watching me carefully.

"I'm Bella." I said.

"Conner." He replied with a very distinctive voice. I could tell he was gay. I got off my bike and went to lean next him.

"Can I hit it?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Sure." He cautiously handed me the joint.

"I'm not a narc, either." I sighed. I took a long inhale and held it in for 8 seconds. He relaxed when he saw me blow it out.

"Good stuff." I commented, handing him back the joint.

"Yeah, it's not bad." He took it back and put it to his lips.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Naw, I'm just visiting some friends." He said. "You?"

"No, my mom's a bitch and she tried to ship me off to my dad's. I decided to just get out of their hair if they wanted me gone. Bitch," I told him.

"Been there. My mom's a strict Christian and totally flipped out when I told her I was gay. She shipped me off to my uncle's, saying she didn't want a 'child of the devil' in her house." He said.

"Ooh. I'm sorry." He just shrugged.

"It was four years ago." We stood there for a little bit. I wasn't stoned, but I felt better.

"Nice bike, what is it?" He questioned, breaking the silence.

"2008 Harley Davidson Road King." I answered with pride. He nodded.

"My friend had a street glide."

"Cool." I really had to get going soon. I stood there for about 5 more minutes before saying,

"Well, I have to get going, but it was nice meeting you." I held my fist out and he bumped it.

"See ya." I got on my bike and put my helmet on. I powered it up and drove off. 26 hours to go. I groaned in my mind. Vegas was pretty cool to drive through and I kind wished I would have left earlier so I could catch it a night time. I kept awake till about 4:00pm then I had to drink another Red Bull. I drove without stopping until about midnight, when I had to go to the bathroom and refill my tank. I drank my last Red Bull before getting on my bike and driving away. By 5 AM, I had no idea how I was going to stay up. I was all out of Red Bull and I was exhausted. I was too close to stop, though. Ugh! My prayers were answered when I felt a droplet of rain on my hand. Rain would keep me up! I was overjoyed when I saw the sign that read _The Town of Forks Welcomes You_. Now, I just had to find my dad's house. God, I haven't been here in three years! I drove around a little bit, finally finding my dad's house. I parked in the driveway. It had stopped raining, but not for long. I was freezing, soaked, and exhausted. I got off my bike and opened the seat, getting the shopping bag of clothes out. I closed the seat and knocked on the door with my numb fingers. I heard footsteps and then Charlie opened the door. His eyes widened.

"Bella...I wasn't expecting you until tonight." He looked worried, probably because I looked like a wet hen right now.

"I drove." I said simply.

"On that?" I pointed to my bike, his face consisted of disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Come in." He gestured his hand inside. I walked in. Not much had changed in three years.

"How did you stay awake?" He asked.

"Red Bull." I answered.

"Listen, dad, I really would like to chat but I'm soaked, freezing, and exhausted. Can I please go to bed?" I asked.

"Oh, um, sure Bells. I've got to get to work anyways. Your room is pretty much how you left it, but I got you a new comforter. Purple's a good color, right?"

"Yeah purple's cool." I answered, heading up the stairs.

"I should be back by 8." He called.

"Hmm." I groaned. When I got up to my room, I looked in my dresser and found a pair of old sleep shorts and a tank top. They would be small on me, but, at this point, I didn't give a fuck. I was about to pass out on the floor. I took my leather jacket off and threw it on the rocking chair. I quickly undressed and threw the too small outfit on. It wasn't too bad. I went over to the bed and fell face down. I buried myself in the covers and fell asleep instantly. My night was pretty dreamless, except for a weed smoking clown sitting on a cloud.

I woke up with a horrible taste in my mouth. I opened my eyes and it was pitch black except for the little green glow of the alarm clock that Charlie probably set. I looked at the clock. 6 AM. Damn. I slept for almost 24 hours. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. Realization then dawned on me that I hadn't eaten in three days or more. Wow. I drank water and the fountains they had at the rest stops but not much else. Just Red Bull and H2O; I know that wasn't healthy. I got up, only to fall back down. Ugh. My legs felt like Jell-O. I got up again and, this time, I stayed up. I carefully made way down the steps. I walked to the kitchen and searched for food. All I found that was edible were a couple apples and some leftover pizza. I got a plate out, put four pieces of pizza on it, and popped it in the microwave. I poured the little milk we had into a glass and set on the table. After I heard the beep of the microwave, I pulled out the pizza and got and apple out. I ended up eating only three pieces of pizza, but I did eat two apples and drank the whole glass of milk. But, I was still thirsty, so, I got one of Charlie's jumbo cups and filled it to the brim with water. I drank every drop of it; damn, I was thirsty. By the time I was done eating, I felt nauseous from eating so much. Footsteps sounded down the stairs and I looked up to see Charlie in his police uniform, ready to go to work.

"Oh, hey Bells! You're up."

"Yeah, I guess I needed sleep."

"I thought you might be slipping into a coma. You had me a little worried there, Bells." He joked.

"Ha. No, I just hadn't slept for 3 days." I said. I never had a problem with Charlie. He's always been pretty good to me so I didn't think we would really have a problem unless he caught me cutting or smoking a joint, which he wouldn't.

"Well I've gotta get going. They need me down at the station." He told me, pulling on his gun belt and walking out the door. "Don't burn the house down!" He called behind him.

"Don't worry, I will!" I laughed. I was in a pretty good mood. It probably had something to do with getting away from Phil. Even though I was upset my mom had the nerve to kick me out, I was glad to be away from that man.

I looked down at my outfit. Wow, I really need to change. This reminded me that I needed to go shopping for more clothes, ASAP. With a sigh, I stood up, took my plate to the sink, and then went up to my room. I grabbed the bag with my one other outfit in it and took it to the bathroom.

After showering and getting dressed, without shampoo and conditioner I might add, I called a cab to take me to the bank and then the mall. I needed a new wardrobe. I would have taken my Harley, but that doesn't have enough storage.

"Wait here. I'll only be a minute." I told the cab driver when we got to the bank. My mom had a trust fund set up for me before she met Phil. It had about 3 thousand in it but now only has half of that because Phil has been dipping into it. He convinced my mom to make it accessible a couple years back for when they had "absolute emergencies". She finally agreed and made it so immediate family could get into the account.

I ended up only taking about $700 out. Thankfully, they didn't think to shut the account down. I knew carrying around $700 in cash was dangerous, but you've gotta do what you've gotta do. I stuck the cash in one of my hidden jacket pockets and got back in my cab, telling the driver to take me to the closest mall.

The mall wasn't too shabby. It had one of my favorite stores, Hot Topic, although, I only ever bought T-shirts and jewelry there. By the end of my shopping trip, I ended up getting 9 blouses, 6 pairs of jeans, a new pair of Converses, 2 new pairs of boots, 3 new jackets, some pajamas, and some bra and panties from Victoria's Secret. I also bought a shit load of books ranging from Anne Rice, to his holiness, The Dalai Lama. I also had to stop by the drug store to get some basic toiletries and I would be good.

By the time I got home, I was exhausted. I set my bags down on my floor and passed out on the bed.

**Please don't picture the Bella in my story as Kristen Stewart! I don't have any thing against her but I don't think she fits the role very well! In the next chapter, I'm going to be describing her as graphic novel Bella, and I don't wish any confusion on you! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Vampire's Mate**

**Chapter 2**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**AN: I own nothing but this plot.**

**Bella POV**

"So, Bells, you're going to school in a few days." Charlie mentioned. Shit, I almost forgot about school. I'll have to order some more body make-up; I left my last supply in Arizona.

"Yeah." I responded, glumly. I didn't really care for school. To me, school was just a mixture of gossip and hormonal boys. I would be starting in the middle of the year, too. Ugh.

"You excited?" He tried to act enthusiastic. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Really, dad? Are you feeling ok?" I joked.

"Oh, I know, I know. I just want you to be happy here, Bells. I know it was a big change." He said awkwardly. He wasn't really good at being parental.

"I'm happier here than I was there." I mumbled. It's always so quiet in Forks. I liked that. In Phoenix, it was always noisy and crowded. I wasn't a very social person and liked my space. Just because I'm not very social, doesn't mean I'm a person to be messed with, though.

"Well, I'm going to watch the game." He said, standing from the table and walking off to the living room. I quickly washed the two plates. I didn't mind doing chores for Charlie. He was my favorite of my parents, hands down. He didn't hover, and usually tried to cheer me up. Even though it was annoying, sometimes, it showed me that he actually cared.

After washing the two plates, I went upstairs to order the body make-up. I don't know why cutters always wear arm warmers and shit. It's so obvious. I got on EBAY and ordered my usual. I had to make sure it blended in perfectly with my pale skin, and was thick enough to not seep into the wounds. The shit was expensive, but it worked like a fucking dream. I looked at the little section that told you the approximate amount of time until it got here. _Great! It should get here in about three days_.

The next four days went by pretty fast; although, I wish they hadn't. I was not really looking forward to school. I never even learned anything useful in it and, when I did, I'd forget it the next week. You know that show, _Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader?_ You know why most people don't pass? Because they forgot the information; most adults forget half the information they learn in school. I'm not saying school is completely worthless, but, sometimes, it just gets ridiculous. They say they are "preparing you for the real world". Bullshit. Who's gonna have to know what is the answer to the problem "317 divided by 9 minus X plus 78"?

I sighed and got into the shower. This was gonna be a long day. After showering, I blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and applied a bit of make-up to my face. Then, I went to my room to get dressed. I wore a fitted Three Days Grace band shirt, a dark pair of skinny jeans, motorcycle boots, and my leather jacket. Oh! I almost forgot. I pulled my jacket off and quickly covered up my cuts with the body make-up I ordered. Once I was finished, I inspected my arms to see if I missed anything. Nope, it just looks like normal arms. I looked in the full length mirror. I looked...ok. I glanced at the clock. 7:30! Great. I'm going to be late on my first day. I threw my jacket back on and ran downstairs, grabbed a breakfast bar, and rushed out the door. I swallowed the breakfast bar in three bites. I swung my leg over the seat of my Harley, turned the key in the ignition, and I was off. I made it to school in 5 minutes. I guess I wouldn't be late. I forgot how incredibly small this town is.

**Edward POV**

"Edward, come on! We're going to be late! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" The annoying little pixie rushed.

"Alice, jeez. Calm down, I'm coming." I shouted. I opened the door and blurred out to my Volvo. I got in, turned the key in the ignition and tore through the driveway.

"Go faster!"

"Seriously, Alice, what are you anticipating? We're just going to school like we do almost every day."

"Trust me, Edward. This is definitely not going to be just any normal day." I tried to see what she was hiding, but her mind kept replaying that annoying song, "Call Me Maybe", in Japanese. I groaned.

"Calm down, honey. We'll get there soon enough." Jasper soothed his mate.

"I know," Alice sighed. "We'll be leaving right after we get there, anyway." She smirked.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I snapped.

"You'll find out in just a minute, dear brother."

"UUGGHH." I sounded in annoyance. I drove into the school parking lot and parked the car in my usual spot.

"EEK," Alice squeeled. I sighed, opened the door, stepped out, and slammed the door closed.

"Alright, Emmett, Jasper, get ready." Alice told them. Ready for what!? Ugh! I started walking when I saw the most beautiful creature that has ever walked the earth. She had long mahogany hair, an angular face with high cheek bones, perfectly full lips, and brown doe eyes surrounded by a fan of thick eyelashes.

_MINE__,_was my only thought. She looked up and gasped, widening her eyes. She power walked towards me and I charged, but, before we could reach each other, we were both being held back. Alice held her back, and, what I assumed to be Emmett and Jasper, held me back. She desperately struggled in Alice's grasp.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I snarled at my brothers. I heard the angel whimper. I looked over to see she was reaching out to me, still struggling in Alice's hold. Then I saw red. My goddess needed me and they were keeping her from me.

"Let me go!" She cried. Alice tried to calm her as best she could. I was going to hurt someone soon and Jasper knew it. I felt a wave of calm pass over me.

"Isabella, deep breaths." Alice told her softly. Isabella... such a beautiful name to fit a beautiful creature. She was still staring at me. Her face held longing, and confusion. She swallowed.

"W-what's going on?"

"We'll explain it at the house. Right now, you need to come with us." Alice said.

"Alright..." She sighed. She looked at me.

"B-but what about him?" She said frantically, "I-I feel..."

"I know, I'll explain when we get there... Well, come on!" She urged, excitedly pulling her to the Volvo. Isabella whimpered and reached for me.

"Don't worry; you guys will be together very soon."

"But-" She started. Alice sighed.

"I promise, RIGHT after we explain things to you." My angel sighed.

"Alright, let's get this fucker over with." She walked to my Volvo and got in the passenger side. Alice looked a little shocked. Hmm. I would have to teach my little Isabella a lesson.

**Bella POV**

I didn't understand. I don't believe in "love at first sight". It's cheesy and I'd be caught dead before charging for a guy I just met. But I did. I don't understand why. I also don't understand why, at this very moment, I feel pain from being away from him; it was becoming unbearable. I needed him. I just didn't understand. All I knew was that I needed him. Right now. And I didn't even know his name yet.

"Oh! By the way, what is his name?" I asked.

"His name is Edward, and I'm Alice." She answered jumpily. She pulled into an almost invisible driveway entrance. That had to be the longest driveway I had ever been through. We finally reached the house and I was shocked at what I saw. It wasn't a house. It was a fucking mansion. Their lawn looked more like a meadow that a yard. It was in-fucking-credible.

"Let's go!" She pushed. I opened the car door and stepped out onto the gravel.

The house was as magnificent on the inside as it was on the outside, if that was possible. She led me to a classic, Victorian living room and gestured for me to sit. I settled on the very comfortable, but extravagant couch.

"Esme," Alice called in a normal conversational voice.

"How would she hea-" She held her finger up and as she did, a beautiful caramel haired woman appeared out of thin fucking air! I can't wait to hear what they have to say about this.

"Is this her?!" The woman asked, looking like she was about to cry. "She's so beautiful!" She then appeared in front of me, making me jump.

"Umm, Esme? She doesn't know anything yet. You might not want to freak her out." She informed this "Esme" woman.

"Oh! Well, then, I guess we should explain." She said. She sat down next to Alice.

"Yes, you should." I agreed. "So, what was that in the parking lot?"

"Your Edward's mate." Alice answered simply. Say what? I gave her a confused look.

"You see, dear, we are unlike you in many ways." The one called Esme, explained.

"We're not exactly human." Alice said. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"We are what you call Immortal. You see...we survive off of blood. Most of our species are very dangerous. Not to be messed with. But, our family tries as best we can to preserve human life. So we live off of animal blood." I took a minute to absorb this. I would have laughed in her face if Esme hadn't appeared from thin air just a second ago...

"So... you're vampires?" I checked.

"I guess so." Alice replied.

"How does this explain what happened in the parking lot?" I wondered.

"'Vampires have, what we call, mates. A vampire only has one mate in eternity. When they see you, they know and vice versa. The vampire's mate becomes the center of the universe for them." Mmm, a vampire's mate... that was pretty fucking awesome.

"Also... It's in male vampire's nature to get very protective, possessive, and domineering. Do NOT question Edward on that." She warned. Edward...dominating me...oh god, I needed him now. Why did that sound so fucking appealing? I've never been a submissive person, yet here I was getting wet at the thought of it. The only other person I've ever gotten wet for was Johnny Depp...and, now that I think about it, Johnny Depp looks like camel dick compared to Edward. There was a sudden crash heard and, the next thing I knew, glass was everywhere. I gasped at the site in front of me. Edward was crouched in a hunting position. It was similar to the pose a lion would be in before striking. He had a dark look on his face.

"Out. Everyone." He said deadly calm. He pointed a finger at me, "Except you."

"Alice, honey, we've got to go." Esme told her frantically.

"But-"

"I SAID OUT!" He ordered loudly.

"Alice." Esme called firmly. They both rushed out of the room. I heard someone descend the stairs and then I heard car doors slam.

He came out of the crouch and was suddenly right in front of me.

**Edward POV**

I was furious. Jaspers calming magic had worn off quickly since I'm a faster runner than both of my brothers. I was way ahead and they knew that, if they did not catch up with me, they couldn't stop me from getting to Isabella. You NEVER keep a vampire from his mate. It can be deadly and I have no idea what Alice was thinking attempting it. I was almost there and it was not hard running ahead of my brothers. I was about to walk around and go through the front door when I smelled it. It was the most heavenly scent I have ever inhaled and my dick was instantly hard. Something has my little Isabella aroused. My instincts instantly took over and I jumped through the window, shattering it. The scent just got stronger. I was going mad.

"Out. Everyone...except you." I pointed to my mate.

"Alice, honey, we've got to go." Esme said frantically. At least she had a brain.

"But-" Was Alice really that dumb?

"I SAID OUT!" I fumed.

"Alice." Esme pushed. They both rushed out. I heard Rosalie come down from her room and then she ran out the door. Emmett and Jasper knew it was too late and trying to stop me now would get them injured or even killed. After a short argument with Esme, they all left for the hospital, informing Carlisle that I'd found my mate, and not to come home for a while.

Now this is where the fun begins...

**Hey guys! I just got an amazing new beta, Princess07890. She is patient with me and excuses my moments of stupidity! This is a revised version of chapter 2. It is much easier to read!**


	3. Union

**A Vampire's Mate**

**Chapter 3**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**AN: I own nothing but this plot.**

**Edward POV**

"Stand up." I ordered. She obliged. For the first time, I got a good look at her body. Sweet mother of fucking Mary; it was perfect. She was very pale and about 5'5", but her legs looked a mile long. Her waist was pretty tiny and she had defined curves in all the right places. I licked my lips. I heard her moan and the aroma got stronger. My mouth flooded with venom. I growled before blurring over and pinning her against the wall.

"So... what has my little Isabella so aroused?" I questioned, running my hand over her neck. Her pulse quickened at my fingertips. Delicious. I couldn't help but bend down and skim my nose along the side of it. I was swallowing mass amounts of venom now. Mainly because of the delicious crimson liquid running through her veins and, also, because of her mouthwatering arousal that was now flowing freely between her legs.

"You didn't answer my question, Isabella." I reminded her, running my hand over her stomach before lowering it towards her pussy. Her eyes widened.

"M-Guh...I-uh," She incoherently stuttered as my hand traveled even lower. I had a feeling her clothes were about to get in the way. I was about to slip my hand inside the hem of her jeans when I felt something. It was hard and obviously metal. I pulled the object out from the front of her pants and held it in front of both our faces. It was a switch-blade knife, which was not allowed at school; I'm also pretty sure it was illegal to own. I raised an eyebrow at her. She just looked at the knife, a hint of a sly smile tugging at the corner at one corner of her lips, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"We'll talk later." I told her. I took her by the waist and, in a millisecond, we were in my room.

"But right now..." I trailed off, finally slipping my hand in the hem of her pants and cupping her hot, wet sex. She was soaked and so soft. I had her pinned on the bed in a second with one hand on her slit while the other was holding both her wrists above her head. I brought my lips roughly to hers in a dominating kiss and she arched her back, pressing her breasts against my chest. I growled and deepened the kiss. She eagerly licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I quickly granted.

**Bella POV**

I needed to get closer to him. I lightly traced his teeth. I felt the razor sharpness of his canines slice my tongue open; flooding my mouth with the delicious taste of the crimson liquid. He growled, sucking the blood from my mouth and the open wound of my tongue. He then ran his tongue lightly over mine, leaving the strangest cooling sensation behind. He pulled his tongue out of my mouth, ran it over my neck; leaving a trail of blood where he licked. I felt myself get more soaked, if that were even possible. He pulled his hand from my sex and I whimpered at the loss. His eyes pierced through mine as he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked my nectar from his fingers. Not able to handle the loss in contact anymore, I hitched one leg around his hip, grinding my soaked heat against his prominent erection. He put a hand on my ass and pulled me harder against him, causing my breath to hitch.

"Aah." I whimpered. This was the most vulnerable I'd been in years. I was putty in his hands.

"You will do this with no one else; do you hear me, Isabella?" He growled fiercely. I couldn't find words. I just moaned. He glared at me and crushed his lips angrily to mine.

"DO you hear me?" He demanded; his eyes pitch black.

"Only you." I managed to say and he mashed his lips to my desperate ones. He released my wrists from above my head and yanked the leather jacket from my torso, throwing it across the room. My hands immediately found the hem of his shirt, tugging the offending piece of cloth over his head and discarding it. I almost passed out at the sight of shirtless Edward. He had a perfect six-pack and a delicious V at the bottom of his torso that defined his hips. The top half of his torso was nearly hairless and the bottom half had a treasure trail of hair that started at his navel and disappeared in his pants. I was soaked through my jeans now. I crushed my lips to his again. He pulled back and ripped the shirt from my body, growling when he came to the black bra I was wearing. He licked his lips and the bra met the same fate as the shirt. His expression darkened when his eyes came to my breasts.

"Mine!" He growled, bringing his mouth to a breast and circling his tongue around my nipple.

"Mmm...yours..." I moaned in ecstasy. He roughly sucked my erect nipple into his mouth, groaning as he did. I was panting when I suddenly felt his teeth pierce my nipple, making me scream out in the delicious formula of pleasure and pain he brought me. I tangled my hands in his bronze locks, holding him more firmly to me as he drank from my breast. He moaned, taking my mixture in long drawls. I loved that I could feed him like this. It brought a strange sense of satisfaction. I could feel myself getting faint. I had anemia and, if he took anymore, I would probably pass out. He seemed to sense that and unlatched his teeth, running his tongue over the bite, coating it with a strange metallic substance that caused that same cooling sensation to linger.

"You like that don't you, my mate?" His voice was velvety slick, like honey, and everything sex.

"Mmhmm," I groaned. He brought his lips to mine, allowing me to taste my own blood in his mouth. It was the best kind of aphrodisiac. His hands made their way to my pants, tearing them from my legs in one fluid motion. He first brought his lips to my jaw, and then kissed his way down my body until he reached between my legs. I kicked my boots of while I could. He brought his tongue between my legs and licked my slit through the black fabric of my panties. My breath hitched as, like the other articles of clothing, he tore them from my hips. His eyes raked over my naked form. I averted my eyes in embarrassment.

"Mine!" He repeated and grabbed my hips, slamming my pussy to his face. His tongue found its way up and down my slit.

"Oh, god. Don't stop." I begged. "Ungh." I grunted. "Oh, god! Edward! Please don't stop! Uh, I need you!" He placed both of my legs over his shoulders, and placed one finger at my entrance, pushing it in, which made me scream out. He soon added another, and began pumping his fingers inside me vigorously while his tongue massaged my clit. My head thrashed from side to side and I squirmed under him. He used his free hand to press my stomach to the bed, stilling my squirming. My head still thrashed though. I was climbing impossibly higher on the mountain of pleasure and, just as I was sure I was about to explode, he pulled away completely.

"GRRR," I growled in need and shot up in sitting position. "Why the fuck did you stop?" I snapped.

"Isabella." He asserted. "I am your mate and you will not disrespect me this way or there will be consequences." He looked me straight in the eye, staring me into submission. Nobody could ever stare me down in the past. I looked at the beautiful creature in front of me and I felt a fresh wave of lust pass over me. He raked my body once again and, once again, I was pinned to the bed.

"I stopped because I want the first time you cum for me," He murmured, switching gears, "to be with my dick inside of you." My eyes widened and it suddenly felt like a thousand degrees in the room, despite his cold temperature. I felt my pulse quicken under his grasp. I stared into his mesmerizing eyes and my hands traveled to the hem of his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. I brought both my hands around to his ass and slipped my hands inside the pants. He helped me get them off and soon they were in the same place as my clothes. I stared at his black boxers for a moment, noticing the size of his erection. I was getting impatient now and was in a hurry to get his boxers off. Edward saved me the time and tore them off. His dick sprang free. My eyes widened. HOLY SHIT! He was HUGE. At that moment, I knew it was going to hurt. I licked my lips, anticipating the pain and pleasure, like the masochist I was. I looked up to see him smirking slightly, and then his expression darkened. He crushed his lips to mine, shoving his tongue in my mouth. His hands traveled to my breasts, massaging them roughly.

"Mmm," I moaned. "Edward, please," I pleaded. I was going to combust any second now if he didn't do anything.

"Please what, Isabella?" He questioned.

"Please, I need you!" I exclaimed. I was one second away from combustion now and I was pretty sure the bed was soaked form my dripping core.

"You have me." And something inside me snapped.

"Fuck me! Oh god, just fuck me, Edward. Fuck me hard, fast, and deep!" I shouted. He chuckled darkly and his eyes consisted of dominance and lust. He brought his lips to my ear and said,

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." With that, he swung me into sitting position, grabbed my hips, and slammed into me, tearing my barrier apart. I shrieked in the immense pain that, at the same time, I embraced.

"God, Bella, you're so tight. So wet." He moaned. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in again, making me writhe in pleasure.

"Oh, god! Don't stop. Please don't stop!" I begged him. He pound into me furiously, making the walls shake.

"Oh, ungh, Edward that f-feels s- AAH." I screamed as the tip of his cock struck my G-spot.

"That's right, baby, scream for me." He encouraged, slamming into me so hard that I was sure it would leave bruises. But I didn't care one bit.

"Faster! Harder!" I commanded. He pound into me impossible harder and increased his pace.

"Ungh, Isabella. Your pussy was made for me." He grunted.

"Ungh, ungh." I grunted. He reached up and pinched a nipple, rolling it on his fingertips.

"Oh god! Please don't stop!" He pinched down on my nipple, hard. I eagerly ran my tongue along his jaw as he slammed into me.

"You are mine, Isabella." He stated. "No one else can touch you like this." He grunted. He brought his hand down and pinched my clit, making me scream.

"No one else." He looked me straight in the eye while fucking me senseless.

"I-I'm close." I told him. "Make me cum!" We were both panting at this point.

"Cum for me, Isabella. Come all over my cock!" He ordered and that was all it took. I felt myself clench around him and I exploded.

"AAAAHHH." I shrieked in pleasure. I felt him come inside of me at the same time.

"GRRRRRR!" He growled through his orgasm. When I finally came down from the never ending high, I collapsed on his chest. We were both struggling to find our breaths.

"Wow, that was...uuh." I sighed in pleasure.

"Oh I'm not done with you just yet, Isabella." He rasped; his eyes pitch black. "I plan on keeping my promise." He whispered into ear...

**A revised version of chapter 3 beta'd by Princess07890!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I own nothing**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Bella POV**

"Wow, that was…aah," I sighed in pleasure.

"Oh, I'm not done with you just yet, Isabella. I plan on keeping my promise… I really am going to fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow." He promised.

My back was currently pressed against his chest. His hand traveled from my waist to my heat.

"MMM, Edward…" I moaned. His fingers traveled up and down my folds, finally finding that little bundle of nerves.

"Is my naughty little girl wet for me already?"

"Oh Jesus!" I groaned in pleasure.

"No, no, little girl. Jesus is not here. It's just me." He said seductively. He slipped his middle finger inside, and I moved against his fingers, in an attempt to create more friction.

"Mmm, faster Edward," I whimpered. He added a finger and increased his pace. I moved my hips against his fingers more vigorously.

"That's right, Isabella, fuck my fingers." He encouraged, his voice consisting of lust and dominance. His thumb reached my clit, massaging it. I trapped my cheek in between my teeth, trying to quiet my screams. He suddenly stopped. I bit my lip so hard to stop from sobbing. I would not cry. He flipped me over to face him and grabbed my chin, squeezing it almost to the point of bruising, forcing me to look at him. His eyes were piercing and black.

"You _will_ not quiet your sounds from me, little girl." He barked. "Your screams are _mine_. Your moans belong to _me. _You have no right to muffle them. The next time you do, unless I tell you to, you will suffer the consequences. Are we clear?" I nodded, getting wet from dominant Edward. He yanked my head closer to his face.

"_Are _we clear?" He demanded.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Good." He said, mashing his lips to mine in a kiss that almost made me come right there. He grabbed my ass and pulled me on top of him. He slid his lips down to my neck, sucking it. I moaned at the sensation of his marking me. I didn't give a fuck if my dad saw it or not. He ran his tongue over the hickey that he gave me, all the way up to my lips. He kissed me hungrily, squeezing my ass as he did. After a while, he pulled away to let me breathe. After getting my fair share of oxygen, I looked him straight in the eye and grabbed as much of his cock that would fit in my hand, and spread his pre-cum down the shaft. He moaned as I started to pump him in my hand.

"Mmm, faster, baby." He groaned. I increased my pace and rubbed the tip of him with my thumb. After a minute of doing this, he abruptly yanked my hand away, grabbed my hips, and rammed his cock inside of me, creating a beautiful sequence of pain and pleasure.

"Oh, ugh," I grunted.

"Ride my dick," He commanded, staring me straight in the eye. I stared at him straight back as lifted my tight pussy almost all the way off of his abnormally thick cock. Without warning, I rammed back down on him. Being on top was a completely different world. I moved myself almost off and back down again. After a few times of doing this, it must have become too much for him because he growled and grabbed my hips, repeating the same process.

"God, Isabella, you're a fucking goddess." He groaned. "Ungh, your pussy is so hot, so fucking tight."

"Oh! God your cock is so huge. It belongs in my tight little pussy." I dirty talked him. He pounded me even harder, making my breasts bounce rapidly. He seemed to take notice and reached up with one hand, rolling a taut nipple in his fingers.

"Oh, mmm," I moaned. I was surprised all the house windows hadn't fogged up yet. The key word was 'yet'. His pelvic bone pushed against my clit every time he slammed into me. Overwhelmed with pleasure, my eyes fluttered closed.

"Uh-Uh, little girl," He scolded, panting. He smashed my nipple down between his fingers, probably bruising it. I screamed out in pleasure pain, which was my favorite mixture. "Keep your eyes on me. I want you to watch as I fuck you." I opened my eyes to be met with lust-filled black ones. He abruptly flipped us around so that he was on top of me. He slammed into me again, making the bed shake. His hard thrusts were continuous.

"God, Edward…FUCK!" I screamed when he put my legs over his shoulders, pounding me at an angle that stroked my g-spot every thrust.

"Ungh, I'm close!" I panted.

"Come with me now!" He ordered. I felt my walls clench, milking him, and I came hard.

I could only faintly hear my uncontrollable screams, and his roars. I was on cloud nine and, at that point, I couldn't even remember my own name. I felt Edward collapse onto my chest. I was convulsing from the aftershock of the HUGE orgasm I just had. I was going to need help coming down safely….

As my senses gradually returned, I felt him stroking my hair, running his long fingers through it. I finally came down after an immeasurable amount of time.

"Jesus mother fucking Christ," I breathed. He chuckled and then smirked.

"I'm that good?" He asked cockily. I snickered stuck my tongue out. He quickly leaned in and captured it between his lips, gently sucking on it. We both chuckled when he let go.

We laid there for a while, calming down. I took that quiet time to study him.

His jawline was strong. His nose was perfectly straight and his perfect lips formed a natural pout. He had chiseled cheek bones. His eyes were gold and piercing, and his eyelashes were so long that they cast shadows over his face, but were in no way feminine. His eyebrows were not bushy, but not thin. They were well shaped and fit his face perfectly. And, last but not least, the most amazing messy bronze locks that formed eternal sex-hair. Over all, his features were sharp and devilish.

I did not deserve this beautiful creature, even though we were infinitely chained to each other. I could feel it. Not that I minded, at all. I couldn't help but lean down and kiss his perfect lips. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, which gave me a sense of security. I haven't felt this safe in years.

_Bella. It is your father. Bella answer the phone. _That stupid ringtone sounded. I recorded Charlie's voice on my phone and set it as his ringtone.

"Shit." I sighed. "I've got to answer it." I told him. He growled in annoyance and let me go. "Sorry." I apologized. I abruptly hopped off of the bed, trying to get to the phone in time. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I fell down. God dammit, I was sore. He wasn't kidding about fucking me to immobility.

I forced myself back up, flinching at the shock of pain that went through me as I did, and dove for my ruined jeans. I dug in the pocket and flipped it open in the nick of time.

"Uuh…dad?" I said awkwardly into the phone.

"_Bella? What wrong with you? Why aren't you home already?" _He demanded. I pulled the phone from my ear and checked the little digital clock. 6 PM! Jesus, time goes fast! I racked my brain for an explanation. _'Oh. Not much. I just found out I'm mated to a vampire and we have been spending the whole afternoon having rough, mind-blowing sex.' _No. Definitely not. I mean, I totally would have done it, I don't care what anybody thinks, except maybe Edward now, but I'm guessing that Edward and his family wanted to keep their identities a secret.

"Oh, uh, I just made some new friends and we hung out after school. I would have called you, but I didn't want to bother you at the station." I lied smoothly. "I didn't realize how late it got."

"_Oh, well I'm glad you made some new friends, but__,__ next time, call me. You're not a bother."_ He said through the phone. _"Just get home."_ He told me more sternly.

"Alright, dad, I'll be there in half an hour." I promised. "Bye."

"_Bye__, Bells!"_ I flipped my phone closed.

I forced myself back up, walking across the huge room to the bed. I walked stiffly from the soreness.

"Hm, still mobile," He observed. His face darkened. "I'll fix that later."

He was still lying on the bed, hands behind his head; his body on display. Holy fuck. My core flooded with wetness in an instant.

'_No, no, no! Your mate can fuck you later! You have to be home in a half an hour!'_ I told myself.

'_Oh, and since when do you follow curfew?' _I fought with myself. Well…that's a good point.

'_Since Charlie became the only parent you remotely respect.' _Also a good point; I sighed, not knowing what to do.

'_You will be able to fuck all you want when Charlie goes to sleep. He is a really deep sleeper. You could even sneak out.' _Ok, really good point. I still needed to make sure my body doesn't betray me though. I spun in the opposite direction, facing the window-wall to stop myself from pouncing. And, believe me; it took everything I had, even not looking, to stop from doing that.

"I, uh, need to get home within a hal-"

"I know. I heard." He said gruffly. I knitted my eyebrows together.

"How-"

"I'm a vampire, remember?" He reminded.

"Oh." I turned around, trying to keep my eyes on only his face. "Ok, so since _somebody_ ruined my clothes," He raised an eyebrow, daring me to question him on it. Probably shouldn't. "I'm going to have to borrow some." I said; my eyes searched for a dresser or a closet. There! I walked over to the dresser. I opened the second top drawer and found a plain white T-shirt. Perfect. I pulled it on. Wow, it was really loose. I can fix that. I did something I learned in Phoenix. I collected all the excess fabric in my hand right above my navel. I tied it in a singer knot and flipped it so it was inside of the shirt. It exposed my stomach. The top was still loose. You would usually do the same thing in the chest area so it would fit your whole form but I didn't bother. With my jacket on, you couldn't tell. Now for the pants… maybe he had some sweats? I went to the door that I assumed to be his closet door. I opened the door and walked in only to run into something. I looked down to see a pair of jeans similar to the ones I had that looked about my size. There was a note on top. I picked it up and unfolded it. _I didn't even have to look into the future to know that you would probably need these. –Alice. _I picked up the jeans and pulled them on. Perfect fit.

"Well, I'll be fuckin' damned. Thanks, Alice." I mumbled. I put the note in one of the pockets and walked out of the closet, shutting the door behind me. I looked over to see Edward already dressed, leaning against the door way. He looked me over with hungry eyes and licked his lips. Ok, not helping my little situation here, Edward! I went over to where my riding jacket was thrown and put it on.

"Alright." I told him.

"You ready?" He asked, pushing himself off of the door frame.

"No, but let's go." I sighed. He gave me a 'tell me about it' look and grabbed my hand, leading me out of his room and down three flights of stairs. We were about to walk out of the front door when I realized I forgot something.

"Hold on," I said pulling my hand from his and walking into the living room. I searched for the little metal object.

"Looking for this?" I heard a velvety voice ask. I spun around to see Edward holding up my switch-blade in his fingers. He walked over to me and pulled me be against his body. He looked me straight in the eye and switched the knife open, reaching down and slowly sliding it down the hem of my jeans. My mouth went slack as I felt the cold metal traveling closer to my core until it stopped. He closed the knife around the denim, pinning it there the way I usually do. I never thought pinning a switch-blade to your jeans could be so erotic.

"E-Edward, mmm…" I moaned in need. Maybe if were quick-

He pulled away, smirking. HE FUCKING PULLED AWAY!

He headed for the door.

"Are you coming?" He asked innocently.

"You- you… fucking tease!" I shouted, irritated. His smirk became more pronounced and he walked out the door. Just walked out like nothing had happened!

"UGH!" I sounded following him. He just stood there in the driveway, waiting for me. It was so weird. I didn't know whether I wanted to beat or fuck the shit out of him. I'd take the latter.

I glared at him, trying to hide the lust. My attempt must have failed because that famous smirk took over his beautiful features once again.

"Let's go." I sighed. He just turned sideways.

"Hop on," He said.

"What? Don't you have a car?"

"Yes, but this is much faster." He said. And then I remembered. How Esme appeared in front of me, how we ended up in Edward room in a millisecond. Vampires must be really fast. Hm. Cool.

I shrugged.

"What the hell, why not?" I said, walking over, hopping on his back, and then, it was as though we were flying. The trees were a blur and all I could see was streaks of white, brown, and green. Do you remember when you were little in the car and hitting every bump on the road gave you butterflies? This was like that, but much better. It was so exhilarating! Even better than my motorcycle! It was like riding a rollercoaster! I was sad when we stopped. He reached behind him and grabbed me off his back, setting me on my feet in front of him. If I hadn't been a motorcycle rider, I probably would have fallen over. I was used to high speeds and sudden stops, even though that was much faster than I've ever been.

I grinned at him.

"That was so fun! We're definitely doing it again sometime." I said. "It's such a rush! Jeez, look at my hands!" I held up my hands, which were shaking like a leaf. It was the adrenaline. He chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you thought it was fun. And, yes, we will definitely do it again. It is my favorite way to travel." He informed me. I just smiled at him. I looked at my surroundings. We were in front of my bike, just around the corner from my house.

"Maybe if you get a ladder, you can cli-"He burst out in laughter.

"I definitely don't need a ladder, Isabella." He said when he calmed down. "Trust me."

"Well, ok then. My room is upstairs and my window is at the front of the house. Wait for me there. I'll be there in two minutes, tops." I told him. He nodded and unexpectedly grabbed me by the waist, pulling my lips to his. He kissed me possessively until I had to pull away, gasping for breath. I pulled my face back to his and licked his bottom lip for entrance. I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding into his stomach, probably damping his shirt. He shoved his tongue into my mouth after a minute of my own exploring his. His tongue, once again, brushed my own. I felt him move his hands down to my ass, giving it a squeeze. I moaned in his mouth, grinding him even harder. Then we heard a honk. I jumped away, only to find out it was just some random rusty old station wagon rolling down the street. I flipped them off and they honked again, so I flipped them of with both hands and stuck out my tongue. I laughed when they drove away and turned to a chuckling Edward.

"They deserved it." I shrugged, pulling him to me for one more peck on the lips, which just turned out to be another almost illegal kiss. I finally pulled away.

"I'll see you in two." I told him, hopping onto my bike and driving it the hundred feet into the driveway, making it appear as if I've been driving the whole way. I hopped off of my bike and ran into the house.

"Hi, dad." I greeted, still a little breathless from the kiss.

"Oh, hey, kid!" He said looking over to me. "How was school?" He asked.

"Oh, it was fine." I said, attempting to sound glum about one of the best days I've ever had so far.

"Why are you so flushed?" He asked, concerned.

"I was just on my bike, Dad." I responded. It wasn't a lie, but that definitely wasn't why I was flushed.

"Oh. Well, I ordered pizza. It's on the table." He said, turning his attention back to the game. I entered the kitchen and poured myself some water. I got out a plate, put two pieces on it, and carried my meal out of the kitchen.

"You missed it, Bells. There was this car that was randomly honking out there I looked out the window but they just kept riding down the road. What was that about?"

"I have no idea, dad. Weird." I said, going up the stairs, trying not to drop my pizza and water from the giggles. I entered my room, still giggling, and found Edward on my bed, smiling. I set my meal down on the desk and turned to Edward.

"What _was_ that about, Edward?"

"Well I have no idea, Isabella." He answered, playing along. We both laughed quietly, trying not to disturb Charlie.

**Hey! My new Beta revised this chapter and others! Review! (If you're new)**


	5. Morning after part 1

**Chapter 5**

**I own nothing**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Bella POV**

I was content that night. I can't say the same thing for the next morning.

My eyes fluttered open after being pulled from the dreamless sleep. I could tell from the first glimpse at the ceiling that it was not gonna be a very fun day for me. I shot up, but I should have known better.

"OW! Mother fucker!" I yelped in pain. My hands went to two places. One hand went to my throbbing head and the other went to my abused pussy. It was too bright to open my eyes.

"Edward, I know you're there, I can feel you." I said; my voice cracking. It was probably from all the screaming last night.

"I'm right here, little girl." His voice came from the rocking chair in the corner.

"Advil, please," I crackled, "It's in the top shelve behind the mirror."

I heard footsteps travel over to my window and then, I heard the curtains being pulled together. They couldn't have been pulled open because they were open when I woke up. I opened my eyes for the second time that day. Thankfully, now that the curtains were closed, it wasn't too bad. I heard the footsteps near me and then Edward was kneeling in front of me.

"Do you need anything else?" He asked softly.

"No." I answered. He nodded and disappeared. I went over my symptoms in my head.

My boobs hurt like a bitch. Edward definitely did not neglect them.

My pussy hurt.

My muscles ached.

My head throbbed.

My throat was sore.

So, it was basically, like a hangover, only with a sore pussy as well. I carefully swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I set my feet on the floor and pushed myself off the bed. I, of course, yelped in pain and waited for the impact that would never come. Right before I hit the ground, I felt strong arms around me.

"Whoa, baby girl, take it easy." I heard Edward's voice say as he laid me softly back on the bed. He adjusted the pillows behind me and scooted me up to lean on them, earning another pained groan from me.

"Open your eyes." He told me. I obliged and he was holding three Advil in one hand while the other had a glass of water in it. "Open up." I opened my mouth and he fed me the pills. He put the glass of water to my lips and tipped it so I could swallow.

"Alright, now, we've just got to wait for them to kick in. Just lay back until it does." He said. He went back over to the dresser and got some clothes that were sitting on the top. They were men's though. How did he-

"Alice dropped these off while you were sleeping. She knew I'd need them."

He answered my thoughts when he saw my face. I nodded and closed my eyes, waiting for the medicine to kick in. I knew seeing him naked right now wasn't the best idea.

It was when the medicine just started to kick in when I realized. My cuts! I subtly looked down to survey how much was visible. It was just what I thought. Most of the make-up had worn off. I would have to make it to the bathroom to reapply it without Edward noticing.

I waited another 10 minutes; that's when the Advil had kicked in fully.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I told Edward without really looking at him.

"Better?" He questioned.

"Better." I confirmed as I got out of bed. I was still pretty sore, but it was a lot better. My limbs were stiff though. I'd just have to wait for the bathroom to stretch if I didn't want Edward noticing my arms.

"I can help you to the bathroom if you want." He offered.

"No, no. That's fine. I don't need any help." I responded too quickly.

He narrowed his eyes but let me go. I stiffly made my way to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I stretched before my hand started searching for the light. I flipped the switch up and the single light bulb illuminated the windowless room. My eyes squinted from the brightness. After my eyes adjusted, I kneeled down under the sink to retrieve the make-up. I found it and pulled it from under the sink, closing the cabinet and setting it on top of the toilet. I started the shower and quickly rinsed off, not bothering to wash my hair.

I knew washing your hair every day dried it out. I then dried off and reapplied the body make-up to my arms. I was so glad that it was designed to stay on no matter what. I washed and applied a bit of make up to my face. Even though I was probably staying here all day, I didn't want to look bad with Edward around. I ran a comb through my hair and brushed my teeth. It was after I put deodorant on my bare underarms when I realized that I had forgotten a change of clothes. I shrugged, grabbed a towel, and walked from the bathroom across the hall to my room.

I immediately went my dresser, searching for something to wear. I only had jeans, but I didn't want to wear pants. I was gonna be inside all day. I had an idea…

I walked across the room, careful not to look at Edward because, well, I was naked and he was just so… it wouldn't end well. I bent down next to my bedside drawer and pulled out my scissors, walking back across the room. I pulled out some washed-out jeans and brought them to the bed. I carefully measured with my eyes and cut one leg off, just and inch and a half below the edge of the back pocket. I repeated the same process with the other leg. I flipped them over and checked to make sure that they were completely equal, and they were. They looked like what the other girls in Arizona wore all the time. I walked back over to the dresser and pulled out a tank-top. I dropped the towel and quickly pulled the shorts on. I pulled a bra from my top dresser and put my arms through the loops. I reached behind me and latched the bra together, adjusting it until it was on right.

My hands then searched my top drawer until I found a simple tank-top I could wear. The white blouse slid over my frame easily and fit me snuggly. It showed more cleavage than I would normally in front of someone, but Edward is my mate. He's already seen me naked, so what does it matter? He also already has a lot more privileges than anyone.

I took a deep breath and spun around to face Edward. Sweet Jesus. He was leaning against the wall, studying me while I took in his attire. He wore dark colored jeans that hung low on his hips, and a black, button up shirt that he left completely open, exposing his abs and collaborating with the jeans to display the sexy V that defined his hips. You could wring the crotch of my shorts out already. I noticed that he also had quite a problem and his pants suddenly looked very tight. I huffed.

"Well, now I have to change my shorts." I said, spinning back around and opening my dresser. Suddenly, the drawer slammed shut. I looked over to find Edward staring at me with a lustful and possessive expression.

"Oh, no you don't," He said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. He ignored me and we were in my kitchen in the snap of a finger. He sat me down on one of the chairs and then settled in the chair across from me.

"Here is what's going to happen. You are going to sit in your own arousal all day and remember who you're wet for." He told me. I moaned and rested my forehead on the table. I was so hot and wet, but my pussy was so damn sore.

"Why do you have to be so fucking tantalizing?" I asked sharply.

"Well I could ask you the same question." He retorted. I sat like that for a while until my stomach growled. Edward chuckled.

"I'll make you something." He told me.

"No, that's fine. I'm not in the mood for anything big." I said, before I stood up, walked over to the refrigerator, and pulled the Honey Nut Cheerios off the top. I then grabbed the gallon of milk and a bowl. I brought the supplies over to the table and poured the cereal. I added the milk and then put them both away. I was about to sit down when I realized I forgot a spoon. I slyly smiled. The very bottom drawer held the silverware. Charlie asked for me to switch it up because of his back, but I hadn't gotten to it yet.

Time for some payback; I innocently walked across the small kitchen. I bit my lip as I bent down, not using my knees at all, and opened the drawer. My hand just touched the spoon when I heard a growl. I felt my hips being grabbed. Edward slammed his erection to my ass. He put his arm across my chest and grabbed my shoulder, yanking the back of my torso up against his and put his lips to my ear.

"Do not test me, little girl." He warned darkly.

He then nipped at my ear, causing me to moan. I felt him grab both of my shoulders and then, he spun me around to face him. I was astonished by his beauty once again. I had a feeling he would always have that effect on me. He grabbed the back of my neck and yanked my lips to his in a quick, but rough kiss. He pulled away, leaving me wanting more. I was about to pull my lips back to his when he was suddenly behind me. One arm wrapped around my waist while the other stayed behind me, creeping lower. I finally felt him grab me between the legs, making me gasp. Then, he lifted me up that way.

"Ah," I gasped.

It wasn't enough to hurt, but it certainly made me soak his hand with my arousal. He carried me back to my seat and set me down. He supported my torso until he was sure I was stable and then let go, blurring back to his seat across from me. He looked me straight in the eye and licked his soaked palm that had been soaked by my core. My eyes widened and I looked down and my arms and chest to find that I was, unsurprisingly, flushed all over. He smirked at my reaction to him. I huffed and turned to my cereal.

"Fucking tease," I muttered. Some way, somehow, I was going to get him back for all this teasing. I was undoubtedly going to make him pay. Beware of the quiet ones.


	6. Morning after part 2

**Chapter 6**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Bella POV**

After eating my cereal, I got up and turned the faucet on to wash the bowl. I could feel Edward's eyes burning holes in my back. When I was done washing the bowl, I sighed and turned around. He was staring at me intently.

"So…" I sighed. I guess today would just be the day to get to know each other a bit better. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Want to go to the living room?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Sure." I led him to the couch and plopped down on it. He sat down next to me, so I rested my legs in his lap.

"What is your last name?" I asked him to start.

"Cullen, as yours will be soon. What is yours, currently, beautiful Isabella?"

"Swan; but most people just call me Bella." I informed him.

"Please don't get the wrong impression; I like Bella, but why? The name Isabella is so beautiful."

"Coming from your lips, maybe; it sounds ugly when anyone else says it. So, I just tell people to call me Bella." I shrugged.

"Alright, how about this; I'll call you both names."

"Sounds ok," He smiled.

"How old are you, beautiful Bella?"

"I'm almost 18." I answered.

"When is your birthday?"

"May 14," It was April, so my birthday would be next month. "How old were you when you were changed?"

"I was twenty-one, but at school I'm 18."

"How long have you been twenty-one?"

"I was changed in 1918. I was sick with Spanish influenza, which my mother and father had died from days before. I was about to meet the same fate when Carlisle found me. He has been my father ever since." He told me. Wow, that's old, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He shrugged.

"It was long ago. What about your parents?"

"My mom was decent until she married ass-face and then she just ignored me. Asshole convinced her I was too rebellious, so she kicked me out." I half lied. Lying was usually easy for me, but, when I lied to Edward… it just felt so wrong. _If he knows, he will just say the same thing my mom did. _I thought sadly.

He gave me a weird look. He could probably sense that something wasn't quite right, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm guessing "Ass-face" is not a very nice person." That was the understatement of the fucking century. I just nodded.

"So, where are you from?" I questioned.

"I don't remember much, but I do know that my biological mother was Irish. She moved to the United States at a young age and married my father." He said.

"So, you're half Irish?"

"Yes." He responded. I ran my hands through his shaggy, penny colored hair.

"Wouldn't you have picked an accent up from your mom?" I asked curiously.

"I did. Again, that was long ago; you may still hear hints of it once and a while." He said. "What about your origins?"

"I'm 1/4 Italian. My grandmother came from Italy, so my mom is half Italian and Charlie is all American. My mom used to be really strict on heritage, so she made me take Italian for 3 years. I was fourteen when she started dating Phil and, when I turned fifteen, he convinced her that language classes were too expensive, so she made me drop it. I was almost done anyway."

"You know Italian?" He clarified. I usually didn't tell anyone this because it makes me sound like a fucking geek.

"Sì, quello che lingue conosci?"_ (Yes. What languages do you know?) _He smiled.

"Sono fluente in tedesco, francese, portoghese, spagnolo, italiano e arabo," _(I am fluent in German, French, Portuguese, Spanish, Italian and Arabic.) "_English, too, of course." He added. My eyes widened.

"Damn." I said. "You must pretty smart." He just shrugged.

"Favorite movie?" He asked.

"_Four Lions_." I answered.

"It is laughable." He chuckled.

We spent 4 hours just asking each other questions, followed by some TV. By 3:00, I got hungry again and we moved back into the kitchen for a late lunch. I had a simple sandwich and chips with a banana.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" I wondered.

"We are meeting my family tomorrow and going to school the day after." He responded.

"Ugh, school." I huffed and then realized. "School! The principal will call Char-"

"Don't worry, Alice has that covered." I knitted my eyebrows together. "Vampires can be very… persuasive when they need to be."

"Oh," I said. I then took my plate to the sink and plopped back down on my chair, wincing as I did. The Advil was starting to wear off. We sat there in silence. I went deep into thought and caught my lip between my teeth, and began gnawing on it.

_I wonder how school will react to this. _I thought_. I mean__,__ you don't have to be a rocket scientist to know that girls probably throw themselves at him all the time. I mean _look at him_! He's fucking gorgeous! I haven't even stepped foot in the building yet and I'm already with this __god__. If they only knew__;__ I just hope they keep their hands to themselves. He is not to be shared. At all. He's mine. I will be__ the only one__ allowed to run my fingers through those gorgeous locks of his._

_Wow, possessive are we? _I teased myself.

_What? Like he's the only one who gets to claim his mate? No. _I snapped back.

_Good point._

_Oh God. How many fights will I get into this year? Last year was four__,__ wasn't it? Yeah__,__ that's before I found out I__ was the__ mate to a fucking vampire. A vampire that has beauty inside and out that you cannot describe. I'll probably end up expelled this year. My senior year._

I didn't realize I was watching him possessively until he arched an eyebrow, snapping me from my reverie. His eyebrows went back to normal and we just stared at each other for a while. I just couldn't believe he was all mine. I didn't just like him because he was winsome. I liked him for a lot of reasons. He made me feel safe, and I had an immense amount of trust in him, which I have never had in anyone. I can touch him without the memories flooding back, which they did with anyone else. He can touch me without me cringing. He was smart, witty, obstinate, dominating, controlling, possessive, comforting, open minded, charming, and, sometimes, sweet. Edward was everything I needed. He is probably the only one that can keep me remotely tame. Now, if anyone else tried half the things that Edward did, they would get a stare down, the middle finger, and a fist in the face. Edward already has a lot of privileges, or, should I say, rights. He is the only one with those rights.

"God, you're gorgeous." Edward breathed, breaking the silence. He suddenly pulled me into his lap.

"And you're all mine." He declared. I leaned into his embrace.

"Maybe I should just eat you." He growled playfully. His teeth grazed my neck, making my breath hitch and the insides of my thighs even more slippery. His fangs just barely drew blood. He ran his tongue over the fresh scrapes, sealing them.

"Edward…" I moaned.

"But, if I ate you, I wouldn't have the pleasure of fucking this beautiful pussy of yours." He slipped his hands in my shorts. I didn't expect it to feel good when he ran his fingers through my folds, but it did. His cool temperature soothed me. I could feel myself getting flushed.

"Or, I wouldn't get to see that gorgeous blush of yours." I started to pant. His fingers brushed against my clit and I moaned.

"I wouldn't hear that seductive voice." He pulled my hair from my face and kissed my temple. He slid his hand from my heat, making me whimper.

"Or lick your sweet nectar." He brought one finger to his lips and sucked my juices from it.

"Have a taste," He murmured. I opened my mouth. His fingers first coated my lips with the clear liquid and then, he pushed them into my mouth, allowing me to taste myself fully. I moaned in need. He slid his hand back into my shorts and explored my folds once again. He put his finger to my entrance, pushing in.

"Ow." I whimpered involuntarily. He slid his finger out and lifted me up, sitting me on the table.

"Just lay back, baby." He told me, gently pushing me down on the table. I looked over to find him walking to the freezer. He opened the door and got something out; an ice tray. He closed the door and walked back over, setting the ice tray beside me. I was still half panting.

"Relax, little girl. I'll take care of it." He soothed. He walked around the table and grabbed my ankles, placing my feet flat on the surface. He reached around and unbuttoned my shorts, pulling them off of me and setting them on the chair. His fingers grazed the ice cube tray, searching for the perfect cube. He finally plucked one from the tray and settled it on my stomach. I jumped at the shock of the cold temperature.

"Shh, rilassare, il mio compagno." He said softly_. (Shh, relax, my mate.)_

He slowly slid the ice cube further down. He circled it around my navel, at first, before sliding it further towards my aching pussy.

"Oh! That f-feels so good…" I moaned when the ice cube finally touched my heat. The cold temperature soothed my sex while increasing the pressure aroused it. He continually ran the ice cube up and down my slit, making my already swollen pussy swell even more. My arousal and the cool water mixed together to create a new kind of nectar, soaking my sex twice as much. Aroused shivers coursed up my spine. I was a moaning and whimpering mess.

"That's right, little girl, get nice and wet for me." He murmured. His voice had transformed from the even, husky tone to the sensual, seductive purr of a slick, fuckable Edward.

After the first ice cube was melted, he added a second, and then a third before putting the fourth further than the previous ones had gone.

"I'm going to bury the ice deep in your pussy now. Would you like that?" He purred.

"Please," Was all that I could verbally form. He circled the ice cube around my entrance before pushing it in. I moaned very loudly. The ice took all of the sourness away and still managed to drive me higher on the mountain of pleasure. He took his other hand and massaged my clit while the ice cube easy inside of me. My moans were getting louder every second. The coolness spread heat all over my body. I knew I wasn't going to last long.

"E-Edward, I'm gonna c-cum," I squeaked. He just put more pressure on my clit as he was massaging it.

"Cum for me, little girl!" He ordered and that was all it took. Colors exploded my vision and an intense heat spread down my thighs. I think I was screaming, but I wasn't sure. Wave after wave of pleasure took over my body, driving me to complete incoherency.

The waves of pleasure gradually got smaller until I was finally aware again. I felt something stroking my face. It took me a minute to realize that it was Edward's hand. He softly smiled at me and took me into his arms once again, burying his head in my hair. I hugged him to my chest until my breathing slowed.

**Hope you liked it! Alterations were done by my awesome beta Princess07890! Oh and REVIEW!**


	7. Meeting part 1

**Chapter 7**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Bella POV**

"Hmm. What to wear?" I mumbled. Edward was, at the time, sitting in the rocking chair, watching as I searched for clothes. We were about to go meet with his family and I was to wear something "not too revealing". I finally settled on some washed-out skinny jeans, a black T-shirt with faded skull and cross bones on the front, a gray hoodie, and Converses. After putting the outfit on, I realized it was missing something. I went over to my bedside table and slid the drawer open. I pulled out one of my favorite pieces of jewelry.

I came across it at this neat store at the mall and couldn't resist. It was a braided leather cord necklace, with a tiny metal bead that hung on each braided loop and a little black pendant at the bottom with wire wrapped around it. **(A/N: Link on profile!) **Edward wore the same thing he wore yesterday, since Alice didn't drop him off a change of clothes. It wasn't gross, since he's a vampire; he doesn't sweat or give off odors like humans do. When I was finished, I turned to Edward, who had opened his arms to me. I smiled and walked over, nuzzling myself into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his lips to my ear.

"Do you have any idea just how edible you look today? Hmm?" He asked, seductively, nibbling on my ear lobe. A shiver ran up my spine. "I think your pussy has healed enough. You've been such a naughty girl, tempting me like this."

He moved one arm from my waist to rest his large hand on my thigh, sensually stroking back and forth. I felt him pull the hair from my neck and rest it on one shoulder. His teeth went from my earlobe to my jaw. He gently ran his canines across the skin there, creating trails of fire. He ran his teeth up all the way back to my ear.

"Do you know what happens to naughty little girls, Isabella?" He questioned, tracing the shape of my ear with his tongue.

All of his teeth were grazing and licking, which heightened my senses. Each new sensation went straight between my legs, wetting my panties. It was as though my lungs were getting heavier. My breathing turned to shallow pants.

"I asked you a question, little girl." He growled.

"I-I don't… I d-don't know." I stupidly responded through my heavy breathing. He pulled the hair that was resting on my right shoulder and resettled it on the opposing shoulder. He brought his nose to the other side of my throat, pulling the leather necklace down slightly. His nose skimmed along my artery, causing me to breathe even more rapidly, if that were even possible. His lips went to my ear.

"They get punished." He murmured, his tongue darting out to my right ear, careful not to neglect it. I was in desperate need of friction. I arched my back and rubbed my thighs together, only to have them forced apart.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, little girl; I am responsible for your pleasure, and I will decide when you get it." He scolded. Just as I felt the tip of his cool tongue press against my throat, we heard a ring. He sighed, pulled his phone out of his pocket, and pressed the talk button.

"What is it, Alice?" He growled into the phone.

"What do you mean what is it?" I heard from the other end. "You guys were supposed to be here an hour ago! You have Esme worried and the boys are eager to meet their new si-"

"We'll be there in 20 minutes, alright?" He cut his sister off. She started to talk again, but he hung up before she could finish. He tucked the phone back into his pocket and stood up, taking me with him. He set me on my feet and I turned to face him.

"We'll have to finish this later." He told me ruefully. I pouted slightly but nodded. He abruptly grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head to the wall I was suddenly up against. His 6'4" frame towered over my 5'5" one. He brought his full lips to mine in a kiss that made me weak to the knees. We both let our passionate energy flow through our synchronizing movements. He caught my lower lip between his teeth, causing it to linger with his a bit longer when we finally parted. His pitch black eyes met mine, sending me a silent message that he was dominant.

"I mean it." He told me firmly. I nodded. With one last stare, he took my hand in his and led me downstairs. I hadn't had breakfast, so I headed for the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?" He asked, catching by my jacket hood.

"Hey!" I protested as I stumbled backwards into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me there.

"I would not fill up now," He said.

Of course, me being me, I automatically took that in a perverted way.

"Very mature," I sarcastically sighed. He busted out laughing.

"I was, uh, actually referring to the meal Esme prepared for you. I think I prefer your version, though." He told me, trying to hold in more laughter. If he wasn't holding my arms down, I would have slapped my forehead at my own stupidity.

"Coming on, or we will be late." I grumbled. After his laughter calmed down, he nodded and pushed me in front of him towards the door. Just as I stepped out of the doorway, I felt him slap my ass.

"Ooh!" I squealed, jumping slightly.

"You're lucky I don't spank that fine ass pink for being so tempting more often," He purred from behind me. His words, of course, went straight between my legs. I stopped midway, realizing we didn't have a car.

"We're going on foot." He informed me, finally face to face.

"Alright," I said. He spun his back around to me so I could get on. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, lifting myself up. I locked my ankles around his stomach.

"Ready?" He asked.

"So ready," I answered, grinding my core into his back.

"Little girl…" He warned. "If you keep doing that, then we are going to be _really_ late. Alice will unleash her wrath on us and, believe me, you don't want that."

"Fine," I sighed. He chuckled slightly and then we were off. The second time was just as exhilarating as the first. The sights were a bit different, though, since the first time was closer to night time. The colors were brighter and more prominently contrasted. I felt the same butterflies in my stomach and a touch of coolness to my veins due to the adrenaline. And, lastly, I felt the same twinge of disappointment when we came to a stop. Edward reached around and grabbed me from his back to hug me to his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, crushing my lips to his. I unwrapped one arm from his neck and tangled it into his gorgeous shaggy locks. He shoved his tongue past my lips, beginning a war of dominance. Our tongues were slippery against each other as we wrestled back and forth.

After a while, he won the battle, exploring my mouth with his, sending chills up my spine. I ran my nails across the back of his neck, causing him to growl into my mouth. He finally pulled away, letting me up for air. I panted as he moved his lips to my neck, running his tongue along my artery. He finally pulled away and looked over to glare at the house. I wonder what they thought to piss him off. He huffed and set me on my feet, steadying me when I stumbled slightly. I glanced at his face to find a crooked grin that made me weak to my knees once again. He took me by the waist and led me to the front door of the immense house. Before Edward could reach for the door knob, it swung open, revealing Esme, who had a warm smile on her face. I smiled awkwardly.

"Come in, dears!" She invited eagerly. Edward put his arm possessively around my waist and pulled me inside with him. The house was just as beautiful as last time. It still shocked me.

"Oh, Bella, I've prepared breakfast for you!" Esme said.

"So I've been told." I mumbled. I felt Edward's chuckle.

"Would you like to meet your new family first or eat first?" Edward asked me.

"Umm…meet the family." I responded.

"Alright, let's go!" Esme rushed. We followed her into the family room, where the two boys from the parking lot, a blonde girl, a blonde guy, and Alice were sitting. Alice jumped out of her seat and moved over to meet us.

"Hey, Bella, hey, Edward!" She greeted. "Let me introduce you to the family! This is Carlisle, Esme's husband!" She gestured to the bleach-blonde male. "This is Jasper, my husband." She pointed to the honey-blond boy. "This is Rosalie." I looked to the gorgeous bombshell blonde. Seriously, the women in this family were ten times prettier than me. How was Edward satisfied? Maybe he wasn't…

"And I'm Emmett!" The big burly one, with defined dimples, jumped up and charged towards me. I flinched and, in a second, Emmett was gone. I gasped. Edward had him pinned to the ground, hands behind his back.

"Over my burnt ashes," Edward ferociously growled.

"Emmett, you idiot!" Alice shouted. "You know better!" Why wasn't anybody stopping him? I rushed over to Edward.

"Bella, no!" Alice screamed. It was too late. I was already over there.

"Edward, stop!" I demanded.

Mistake number one.

I grabbed his arm, trying to pry him off Emmett.

Mistake number two.

Edward's head whipped around with a glare so intense that I let go and cautiously put my hands up as if I was cornered by a cop, which has happened before.

"Room. NOW!" He commanded; anger clear in his voice. I scrambled to the staircase, but stopped to hear what he would say.

"NEVER touch my mate without my permission!" I heard him snarl to Emmett. Everything was quiet then, "I'm going to deal with Bella; we'll be down in a bit. We can resume then." He pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply. His head abruptly snapped up.

"Isabella, I can hear your heartbeat. If you do not get up to our room, right now, it will be so much worse." He warned. Knowing it was best not to anger him further; I ran up the three flights of stairs to the top floor and sprinted to the door at the end of the hall. Once safely inside, I slammed the door shut.

I took a few deep breaths and only then did I remember Alice's warning; _'It's in male vampire's nature to get very protective, possessive, and domineering. Do NOT question Edward on that.'_ I banged the back of my head on the door I was leaning on. How could I be so stupid? I mean, I didn't think Emmett should have been tackled, but what would I do if I was a vampire and Rosalie dashed straight for Edward? The same damn thing; that's what! Then, a thought crossed my mind.

If Edward is like this with his own family, what will he be like at school?! School is full of hormonal teenage boys. He's a fucking mind reader!

"Shit balls." I hissed. Edward just might get suspended before I do! He would be breaking a record!

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I jumped away from the door and frantically searched the room for somewhere to go. Where would he want me? I thought on my feet and quickly settled for the leather couch. I rushed across the room and just made it to the couch before the door swung open. In stepped the beautiful form of my mate. Quickly, I used a calming technique I used frequently. I took a deep breath and played a random song from the band _Other__Lives_ in my head. Their music always calmed my nerves. I looked up at him to find him pacing while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to punish you now, Isabella. My temper is too high at the moment and I mustn't punish you out of anger." His voice was strained. I could tell he was trying to keep calm, but I could hear the fire leaking from his voice.

I sighed in relief. I was glad he wasn't going to punish me with his family downstairs. That was a horrible impression. I don't normally care about impressions, but, when I did; I made a damn good one. This situation wasn't helping.

"Do not get too relieved, Isabella. You are still being punished, and, I assure you, it will not be pleasant." He said, sharply. "Do realize why you are in trouble?"

"I questioned your superior judgment about my safety." I sighed.

"Not only did you question my judgment, you physically tried to stop me! It doesn't matter how big or how small, you are never to question me or attempt to stop me when it comes to your safety and wellbeing. I am your mate, as well as your protector, and, if I think you need protecting, then I will damn well do it! It doesn't matter how ridiculous it may seem!" He was yelling by the end of the lecture. It actually kind of scared me. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger.

"I understand. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Well, contemplate your future actions next time. You will find that I am not a very patient man and, as much as I may love your spunk-"I couldn't help but giggle at the word. I swear I saw his mouth turn up the slightest bit."-you _will_ submit to me." He finished.

"I will; I'm sorry." I apologized again. He was suddenly right beside. He took me into his arms and kissed me.

"I know. Now, let's go downstairs and properly meet the family. We will deal with your punishment afterwards." He said. I couldn't help it. I leaned in and crushed my lips with his.

"I really am sorry." I whispered.

"Stop apologizing. It's over. You'll be punished later, but, right now, let's just enjoy our time here." He soothed with on last kiss.

"Alright," I agreed. He smiled and led me downstairs to properly meet the family.

**Review!**


	8. Meeting part 2

**Chapter 8**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Bella POV**

"Be good," Edward ordered sternly right before we descended the last flight of stairs. He had an arm wrapped possessively around my waist and I didn't think he was planning on letting go any time soon. When we finally made it to the bottom of the staircase, we were met with hesitant smiles. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Man, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I know I would have done the same thing if you charged for Rosie like that." He empathized. Edward's arm was suddenly tighter around me.

"Just don't touch Isabella without my permission." He warned sternly. Emmett nodded in understanding.

"So, why don't Rosalie, Esme, and I take Bella in the other room to eat?" Alice suggested jumpily. "I'd like to meet my new sister properly. The other day didn't quite go as planned…"

"That is because it was a very foolish plan." Edward snapped.

"Ok, so it wasn't one of my best-" Half the people in the room scoffed at her comment.

"Alright, it was stupid! But, we are all here now, and I would like to meet my new sister. Can we?" She asked again, using the puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, but I've been given immunity to that look. It only works when Bella does it now." He announced proudly.

"Come on, please? It's just in the other room." She pointed out.

"Isabella is not leaving my sight." He answered.

"Edward?" I cut in. He looked down at me. "It really is just in the other room. The guys will be with you so there is no risk of another incident happening." I reasoned. "I promise to be good." Instead of the puppy dog look, I pulled the innocent little girl façade. He was silent for a moment.

"Oh, alright," He finally sighed. I smiled.

He brought his lips to my ear.

"I'm watching you, little girl." He murmured. I bit my lip and nodded. Just as I was about to walk over to Alice, I felt a light tap on my ass, making me jump slightly. I smiled slightly to myself.

I made my way over to Alice, Esme, and the drop dead gorgeous blonde named Rosalie. I had a feeling that, by the time I got out of this household, my self-confidence would be knocked down at least ten notches.

"Yay! Come on, come on, come on!" Alice jumped up and down like little girl with ADHD, who was also on crack. She grabbed my hand and practically yanked me into the other room.

"Hey!" I heard Edward warn sternly.

"I-I'm fine!" I shouted from the kitchen.

"Alice! Calm your shit down! You're going to pull the girl's arm off!" Rosalie exclaimed, yanking Alice away from me. I gave her a thankful glance.

"You're going to pull _my_ arm off!" Alice shot back.

"Oh Alice…" Rosalie sighed. I chuckled at their exchange.

"Alright, enough bickering," Esme cut in. She was holding a tray with what looked to be cold cuts. "Thank goodness I made you something cold. If it were heated, we would have had to nuke it!" I looked past her to the kitchen table. It held various condiments and types of bread, fruit, and a pitcher of tea to the side. Smart choice; it's almost like she knew something would set us back. "I thought a buffet of sorts would be the best choice since I don't know what type of bread you prefer, lunch meat, condiments, etc." She explained.

"It looks really well put together for people who don't eat." I commented.

"Well, Esme works at the soup kitchen, and she's also one of the chefs down at the hospital where Carlisle works." Alice informed.

"Plus, you know there is this thing called the Food Network." Rosalie added smartly. I laughed at that. When Esme was done adding fresh ice to the tea, she returned to us.

"Why don't we sit down at the table?" She suggested.

"Alright," I agreed nonchalantly. I was, of course, the last to the table, due to their vampire speed. When I did get there, I pulled out a chair and turned it to face me. I straddled the stubby back of the chair and reached for a piece of Italian bread.

"So, Alice, how did you convince the principal not to mention anything?" I wondered while grabbing a plate.

"Let's just say I got spanked for it." She replied, looking down. My eyes widened.

"You didn't-"

"No! Of course not! I just flirted with him a bit…and…" She trailed off.

"And?" I urged.

"I might of…'accidentally' dropped my pencil and given him a glimpse of my panties when I bent down to get it." She admitted. My eyes widened. "It was just to get him to agree! He was stubborn, at first, and refused to break school policy." She defended.

"You still don't show your fucking underwear, Alice." Rosalie said, irritated.

"That is only to be viewed by your mate." Esme agreed.

"It's not like I don't feel guilty about it! I almost cried when I got out of there!" She exclaimed. Rosalie rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. I grabbed some fruit from the bowl and added it to my plate.

"So, Jasper spanks you?" I asked, changing the subject. They all looked at me like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"All males spank their mates." Alice informed.

"Really?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Yep. They use old fashioned methods. That's not the only thing they do to punish us, though." Rosalie said smirking.

"What else do they do?" I leaned forward, interested now.

"That's probably something you want to discuss with your mate." Rosalie answered. "I would totally tell you, but Edward wouldn't like it." She explained. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm in enough trouble as it is." I said. Alice smiled and shook her head.

"I can't wait to see what that man does when he takes you to school." She laughed. "He's probably going to be the most possessive of the men, and he's a mind reader on top of it!" She exclaimed. That caught my attention.

"Why would he be the most possessive?" I questioned, taking a bight of fruit.

"He has been waiting for you the longest." Alice revealed.

"Emmett found me right away, Jasper found Alice about two decades after he was changed and wasn't really searching." Rosalie said.

"I thought Carlisle was like 300 years old." I was confused.

"Well, you see, dear, Carlisle wasn't looking for a mate; he was looking for a companion, just someone to talk to and relate to. That is why he changed Edward." Esme chimed in.

"Edward knew what was missing from his life and longed for it. Having to be around happily mated couples all the time put quite a toll on him. He has been searching for you for nearly a century and, now that he has finally found you… I can't even imagine the possession and protectiveness he must feel towards you." Alice empathized.

"Well, now I kind of just want to give him a hug." I said.

"Just a hug?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, but was reminded of a question I had.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that… does it ever get easier?"

They looked at me in confusion. "I mean, I seem to be always lusting after him. Does it ever get easier to resist?" Their eyes flashed in understanding.

"Nope," They all said at once.

"If anything, it gets harder." Alice said.

"Definitely," Rosalie backed her up.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to cope?" I exclaimed. "I mean, sometimes, it gets painful and, if it gets any stronger than that…what am I going to do?"

"You're not the only one." Rosalie said. "Emmett and I still have to meet in the locker room at times; it's the same with Jasper and Alice."

"The lust actually gets a lot stronger when you are changed." Alice said. I was almost finished with my sandwich.

"I think I need a drink," I said slowly. Esme was suddenly there with a glass of tea in her hand. I grabbed it.

"Thank you," I said, sipping it down eagerly. "I was actually talking about an alcoholic drink, though." I explained when I was done with the glass. "But, that tea helped a lot." Esme chuckled.

"Sorry, but I think we are fresh out of whiskey." She joked. I snapped my fingers.

"Damn," I said, mockingly. Alice and Rosalie chuckled.

"There are advantages in that area when you're changed, though." Rosalie said. I was desperate for something good right now.

"Like what?" I pried.

"Well it gets… really sensitive down there." Rosalie said.

"You mean like heightened nerves?" I interrogated.

"Yep. Every sense of ours is pretty much heightened and it can be an advantage to us in the, uh, bedroom." Alice cut in. This was a lot of information to take in. My fingers started to rapidly move, a habit of mine when I was anxious. My mom used to say it looked like I was playing the piano really fast.

I heard footsteps behind me and then felt hands on my fingers, stopping them.

"Why are you so anxious, little girl?" I heard a velvet voice ask from behind. I reveled in the sound of Edward's voice. I was instantly calm.

"I was, uh, just learning some information." I told him. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

"What kind of information?" He asked.

"Just, uh, you know about the change."

"There is no need to be nervous." He soothed. I shook my head at his misunderstanding.

"It's not the change itself that I am nervous about." I said.

"Well, we will discuss it later. At the moment, I believe I've had as much time away from you as I can handle." He whispered, kissing the shell of my ear. I smiled slightly and stood up from my chair. I pushed it back in and spun around to hug him. God, I'd wanted to do that ever since the girls told me about his past.

"God, I didn't know you waited that long." I said into his chest. He chuckled.

"Well, I have you now." I wrapped my arms around his neck and reached up, lightly kissing his Adam's apple. My lips made a trail from his Adam's apple to his ear and I closed my teeth around the shell of it.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to fuck you on the table." He warned.

"I don't mind," I said as I lightly ran my teeth along the side of his neck.

"Isabella!" He raised his voice. "Do you really want to be fucked in front of my sisters and mother?" He asked.

"The audience makes it more erotic," I answered against his neck. I could feel his erection against my stomach.

"So help me Isabella, I will." He threatened. I sighed and backed off. I knew he wasn't bluffing. He sighed.

"Carlisle just got called to the hospital, and Emmett is taking Rosalie hunting. We will be leaving soon; I just have to get some things from my room." He told me. He took some keys out of his pocket and put them in my hand. "Wait in the Volvo." He directed. "I will be there in just a moment."

He kissed me on the forehead and left. I slowly turned to see the girls when, suddenly, I was tackled.

"Bye, Bella!" Alice hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Holy shit, Alice! Don't do that!" I shouted. I took a hold of her arms and tried to pry them of me. She finally let go.

"Oops, Sorry! Anyways, I'll see you at school!" She said. Suddenly, I was being hugged again, this time not as hard. Ugh. I didn't like being touched unless it was Edward. I started to panic a bit. I really hated physical contact, especially when it was by surprise.

"Um, c-could you guys not touch me?" I requested. Esme immediately let go.

"I'm sorry, dear; I'm just used to giving my children hugs!" She explained. Wow, she already though of me as her child. Well, that was endearing.

"Sorry I just… I'm not good with physical contact." I said. She nodded in understanding. She looked like she kind of knew what it felt like.

"Well… I should probably get going." I told them. I turned and walked towards the door.

"Bye, Bella," I heard Rosalie say. I waved from behind. I could have sworn I heard her say 'good luck', but I'm not sure. I stepped into the garage; holy shit, these people were rich. They had a variety of cars from Jeeps to BMWs. My eyes wondered the room, searching for the Volvo. I finally found it in the last row of cars. I walked over, having to squeeze some. The cars were tightly packed. I opened the passenger's side door and climbed in. I wondered what my punishment was going to be. I mean, what I did was pretty bad. Maybe, he will just give me a spanking. The thought didn't affect me as I presumed it would. All it did was send shivers through my body and wet my core.

"What are you thinking?" I heard from beside me.

"Ahh!" I screamed in surprise. I looked over to see that it was just Edward. "Oh, you scared me." I sighed. He smirked slightly. I wanted to say 'It's not funny, asshole!' but I decided I was in enough trouble as it was.

"The question," He reminded me.

"Oh, umm… why do you ask?"

"Because I can smell your arousal, Isabella," He answered, starting the car. Oh shit… I have to come up with a cover. I thought as he pulled out of the garage.

"I, uh, was just thinking about two nights ago." I covered. He narrowed his eyes.

"You will tell me the truth later, Isabella, but, right now, we are going to discuss what happened earlier." He said. I nodded nervously.

"Isabella, you will not question me again, and you most certainly will not try to stop me from doing anything if it's for your safety."

"I know. I wasn't thinking." I looked down at my lap.

"Well, think next time, because, if you do that again, I assure you that your punishment will be unbearable." He warned.

"It won't happen again." I whispered.

"It better not." He said sharply. He was just pulling into my driveway. He parked right next to the Harley.

He took a deep breath.

"Isabella, you will go straight up to your room and wait." He ordered. I nodded and opened the car door, stepping out of it. I walked up to the front door and glanced back. Edward gave me a stern look and pointed up to my room. I sighed and opened the front door. I walked across the living room, glancing at the clock as I did. It was 1:30. My dad wouldn't be home for another 5 ½ hours. I groaned and marched up to my room. I opened the door and went to sit down on my bed.

I waited and waited. At some point, I got up and started pacing. I was going more insane with each passing moment and checked out the window to see if he was still in the car more than once. He wasn't. I wondered if this was part of the punishment. Maybe he was priming me. The questions just kept playing over and over in my head.

_Where is he?_

_What __if__ he's watching me right now?_

_What if- _and then I heard the door open. I spun around to see him shut and lock the door. He turned to face me, his expression deadly calm. He traveled over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Come here." He told me. His voice was deadly velvet. I hesitated. "NOW!" He shouted. I scrambled over to stand in front of him.

"Strip." He ordered. Strip? I thought he was giving me a spanking.

I unzipped my jacket and pulled it off. I tugged my shirt up and off of my body, and unzipped my pants. I pulled them down and stepped out of them, leaving me in my black underwear and bra. I stood in front of him, waiting for further instruction.

"All of it." He ordered sharply. I reached behind and unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor. I pulled my panties down and stepped out of them, too. He grabbed on to my arm and pulled me closer to him. He lifted me up and put me face down over his lap, positioning me so that half of my torso was hanging off. So, he was going to spank me.

"Why are you in this position, Isabella?"

"Because I questioned your superior judgment on my safety and tried to stop you from taking action." I sighed.

"That's right." He said. "Now, you will get 15 swats, Isabella. You are to count every one of them out loud. Those that you do not count will earn you an extra swat."

_Smack! _His hand came down on my posterior.

"One," I counted.

_Smack!_ This one was harder.

"Two," My voice was uneven.

_Smack!_

"Th-three," I stuttered out.

_Smack!_

"Four," I whimpered.

_Smack!_

"Five,"

_Smack!_

"Six," The swats were getting sharper each time.

_Smack!_ That one really hurt! I felt something else brew inside me though, and suddenly my core was soaking.

"Seven," I moaned.

_Smack!_ This swat was the hardest so far. It really hurt, but it still, sort of, made me wet.

By number fourteen, I was a whimpering mess, clinging to his leg. I was trying so hard to fight back tears. Despite this, my pussy was still swollen.

_Smack!_ The last one was so hard that I screamed.

"Fifteen!" I shrieked. This was a pleasant and unpleasant experience all in one. My pussy felt like it was about to burst. He pulled me up to face him. His face held a bit of astonishment.

"You're turned on by this, aren't you?" He asked. I whimpered and nodded slightly.

"You little masochistic vixen," He purred, making me impossibly more wet. "On your knees, now!" He growled. I scuttled off of his lap onto the bed.

"It's been too long." I heard him say from behind me. He lightly ran his fingers through my core. "Jesus, little girl; you're so wet." He groaned. He lightly tapped the tender flesh of my ass, while pressing on my clit.

"MMM, Edward!" I moaned.

"I'm going to fuck you now, little girl. Would you like that?" His voice was husky.

"Mmhmm," I answered. He abruptly slammed into me.

"Fuck!" We both shouted. It hurt like a bitch when he did it, but it also came with an immense amount of pleasure. It was the perfect balance.

"Harder!" I begged. He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed into me again.

"Like this?"

"Yeah!" He then proceeded to pound into me relentlessly.

"Ow," I moaned. Every time he went in, his hard skin slapped the sensitive flesh of my ass. I liked it.

"Am I hurting this sweet little ass of yours?" He put his hands on my ass.

"Yeah," I groaned. "Keep doing it." I told him. He rammed into me impossibly harder. He ran his nails over my back, heightening my senses and creating trails of fire.

"You little masochist," He grunted. "Can you feel it? Can you feel my balls slapping into your clit every time I ram into this tight little pussy?" He reached down and slapped me right on the pussy.

"Edward!" I scream.

"That's right! Scream my fucking name! It's the only one you will ever be screaming." He slapped my pussy again and it sent me right over the edge. I felt my walls clench like a vice over his thick cock and I came hard. Warmth spread all over my body and I saw black spots.

"AAHHH!" I shrieked. He didn't stop. He continued to pound into me mercilessly. I dropped down so my elbows rested on the bed.

"Isabella, my dirty little mate, you're so fucking tight!" He moved his hands to the front of my thighs, forcing me to meet his every thrust; the delicious sound of slapping skin filling the room.

"Ugh, I'm going to cum! Cum with me, little girl!" He growled.

"I can't!" I groaned.

"The fuck you can't!" He shouted. He moved his right hand to my breast and pinched my nipple between his fingertips. He led me to meet every thrust, pulling me by the breast. His other hand went to my pussy; he slapped it just like before. He was pushing me over the edge once again.

"I'm cumming!" I screamed.

"Come with me, Isabella." With one more thrust, my walls clenched around him.

"AAh! Isabella!" He growled. I could feel his cum dripping down my thigh.

"Edward! So good," I moaned in ecstasy. I felt Edward lift me up into his arms and pull me into his chest. My eyes drooped. He laid me down and crushed me to his chest.

"Sleep, my mate," He murmured, stroking my hair. I faded out.

**Hey guys! Revised chapter of Chapter 8! Review! (If you're new)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Bella POV**

_Bella? Open your beautiful eyes. Isabella._

"Wake up for me, little girl." He stirred me from my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to the beautiful face of my Adonis. I would have kissed him right there had it not been for my fear of morning breath.

"Five more minutes…" I groaned.

"You've been saying that for fifteen minutes, Isabella." He chuckled.

"I have? Well, I don't remember anything, so it doesn't count." I said. I closed my eyes, attempting to fall asleep again.

"Oh no, you don't," He slid his arms underneath my form and lifted me, holding me like a baby. I was glad I had put a long sleeved on shirt last night. I almost didn't because I was so worn out.

"I could probably sleep more peacefully here…" I mumbled, nuzzling myself against his chest.

"I'll throw you in the tub," He warned. Remembering my cuts, and not wanting to get wet, I woke up instantly.

"No!" I clung to his neck.

"Well, then, wake up, beautiful." He said.

"Ugh, why do we have to go to school today?" I groaned.

"We have to go because that is what Alice promised the principal. She said that you would be there within a certain amount time. If not, then guess who is getting informed that their daughter has missed her first two days of school?" He asked rhetorically.

"Alright…" I sighed. I knew he was right. He slowly sat me down on my feet. I wobbled a bit at first, but eventually, I gained my footing. It took me a minute to get my thoughts together.

"I'm going to shower." I told him. I went to my dresser and pulled out some dark jeans, a fitted _Korn_ band shirt, and a plain black bra and panties.

"May I join you?" I heard Edward's velvet voice ask. I suddenly felt strong arms embrace me. _Oh shit._

"U-umm…"

Fuck! He cannot know about my cuts! How am I going to get out of this? Why was I so nervous? Lying was like second nature to me. I guess it won't work with Edward.

"A-actually, I have to shave…" I tried. "You know, I'm part Italian so…" God, this was humiliating. I got the same horrible guilty feeling at the pit of my stomach like I did the last time I lied to him…

He nuzzled his face into my neck.

"I don't mind…I could do it if you want, actually." He offered eagerly. This man! Why did that turn me on?

I shrugged out of his grasp.

"No, t-that's ok." I said. I clutched my clothes closer to my chest. I wanted to, badly but, I guess this was one of the disadvantages of cutting.

I squeezed past him and walked out of the room. I sighed. I wouldn't get to share a shower with him any time soon, unfortunately.

I entered the bathroom, shutting the door. I went straight to the mirror. Ugh, the one thing bad about having long hair is that it gets _really_ ratty. I yanked my hairbrush from under the sink and roughly brushed through it. I always brushed my hair before a shower because it's so much easier to deal with afterwards.

After brushing my hair, I took a quick shower, making sure to shave important places. I then dried off and applied the make-up to my arms. I didn't have to use as much as usual because my cuts have now healed into shiny pink marks.

I knew it was only a matter of time, though. I was already getting the urge to cut again. I hadn't gone so long without since I'd started. I miss the coolness of the blade against my skin, the sharp sting that came when I sliced it open. I missed the beautiful sight of blood seeping through the wound. I missed the endorphin induced high afterwards. I could almost feel the metal against my arm.

Instinctively, I grabbed my wrist and dug my nails into the skin there. It offered some relief, but not much.

A knock on the door snapped me from my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah?" I called.

"I do not mean to rush you, but we will be late if you are not out soon." Edward said through the door. _Shit._

"Oh, um, I'm almost done!" I told him. I shuffled to get my clothes on. Of course, in my rush, I put my shirt on backwards, so I had to switch it around before finally opening the door. There stood my Adonis, wearing washed out jeans, and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up sloppily to the elbow. My mouth went slack. Why does he have to be so handsome? There is no doubt in my mind that he has gotten modeling offers before.

"See something you like?" He teased.

"Ha! 'Like' is the understatement of the century." I scoffed. Before I knew what was happening, he had me pinned to the wall, crushing his honey tasting lips to mine.

"You are mouthwatering." He murmured when we parted. He brought up a restrained wrist and slowly skimmed his nose along the skin there. His eyebrows came together.

"Isabella, why does your arm smell of make-up?" He questioned. I paled instantly. My body went rigid. Normally in situations like this I would dig my nails into my skin, but he had my hands in his.

_Come on, __idiot__! You can cover this up. You've done it a hundred times before!_ I racked my brain for an excuse.

"I spilled some foundation earlier and I tried to clean it up with my hands at first. I washed it off, but I guess you would be able to smell it." I forced myself to lie smoothly.

"Why would you need foundation? You have such beautiful skin." Phew! That was a close one. How would I keep that lie up though? I guess I would just have to prevent him from asking.

After another mini make-out session, we headed downstairs. I went straight to the kitchen to quickly prepare some coffee. I made sure to put five scoops in for two cups since I liked my coffee strong in the morning. I waited impatiently for the coffee to finish. Thankfully, Charlie was clever enough to invest in a Bunn a couple years back, so it didn't take very long. After it was done, I put two ice cubes in it and sloshed the pot around to allow it to cool slightly. Then, I picked up the coffee pot, put my lips the beak, and gulped it down. It was a bad habit I'd picked up a long time ago.

When I was finished, I rinsed the coffee pot out, and put it back in its place. I also rinsed my mouth out to get the coffee smell and taste from it.

"There are coffee cups in the cabinet, you know." I heard Edward say. I looked over to find him staring in amusement.

"I know, but this is faster." I defended. He just smiled and shook his head.

"Come on, little girl, or we will be late." He said. I traveled over to the coat rack and put on my usual jacket. I slipped on my motorcycle boots that were with the rest of the shoes below the rack; they were my favorite shoes.

"Alright, let's go." I turned and Edward was right in front of me. I jumped back slightly. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Come on," He said. I reveled in the feeling of his arms around me. I felt so...safe. I went along with him and got in when he opened the door to the Volvo for me. He was getting in on the other side before I could start buckling my seatbelt. He smiled over at me and started the ignition, backing out of the drive way. Curious, I opened the glove compartment and pulled out the CDs that were jammed inside. I found a lot of classical music, as well as some bands that I liked.

"You listen to _Other__Lives_?" I questioned. "I fucking love this band."

"I like them, as well, but Jasper's the one who put that in there." He informed me. I nodded and got the CD out of the case. I slipped it in the player and pressed skip until I found my favorite song of theirs, _Dust Bowl III._ I put my knees up and stared at the green haze out the window.

All too soon, we were there. I switched off the CD and unbuckled my seatbelt. I groaned. Edward took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I sighed and opened the passenger door. I shut it at about the same time I heard Edward's door slam. We met around the front of the Volvo, where he grabbed both my arms, yanking me to him. He mashed our lips together and pulled away all too quickly. I pouted and he just smirked.

"Let's go get your schedule." He chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me across the parking lot. People were staring, some with disbelief, some with jealousy. I even saw a few angry glares.

"Who is she?"

"What's that bitch doing with him?"

"Edward Cullen has a girlfriend?"

"I thought he didn't date."

I heard many jumbled comments, and I knew this was going to be an interesting day. It seemed like an eternity before we finally reached the front office. I sighed in relief when I noticed it was void of students.

"Ugh, I hate this. Don't people have anything better to do?" I complained to Edward.

"Apparently not; they still ogle us 24/7." He replied.

"I can understand that. I mean, they go to school with a pack of Greek gods. Why wouldn't they?" I sighed. He pulled me to him for another quick kiss.

"Ahem." I heard a throat clear. I followed the sound to a rather overweight red-headed woman. She looked to be about 50 years old. Aging lines decorated her face and she wore big black glasses.

"What can I do for you?" She asked a bit too sweetly. She sported a fake smile and looked at us expectantly. I caught a look at her name tag; Mrs. Cope.

"Oh, um, I need my schedule." I told her.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" She guessed.

"It's just Bella," I corrected.

"Well, Bella, I have your schedule right here." She opened a file folder and pulled out a blindingly white piece of paper. She handed it to me and her eyes wandered to Edward. She quickly averted them to me and I think I saw a bit of jealousy in her eyes. _That's just gross_.

"Thank you," Edward said quickly. He practically yanked me to him and we rushed out of there. When we were a safe distance away, I let out the laughter I had been holding.

"Does she have a crush on you?" I snickered.

"Yes," He sighed.

"That's gross." I said.

"I know," He grimaced. I shifted uncomfortably. My core has been throbbing all morning and I didn't know what to do about it. I can't imagine it getting worse than this.

"How are we going to go seven hours with ou-" I started to groan.

"We won't." He cut me off. I was confused at first, but then, I remembered. _'You're not the only one.'_ Rosalie had said. _'Emmett and I still have to meet in the locker room at times__; it's the same for__ Jasper and Alice.'_

"Oh," I sighed, a bit relieved. How many classes do we even have together? I looked down at my schedule.

**Senior class schedule: Swan, Isabella**

**Locker: 311 Number: 16(left) 5(rotate to right twice before resting) 23(left)**

**First period (****8:15-9"11****): ****12****th**** British Literature****, Mr. Berty**

**Second period (****9:15-10:11****): Calculus, Mrs. Argol**

**Spartan Study/Announcements (10:15-10:45)**

**Third period (****10:49-11:45****): PE, Mr. Clapp**

**Lunch/Free Period**** (11:****45****-12:****15****)**

**Fourth ****period (12:19-1:15): Biology, Mr. ****Froll**

**Fifth ****period (1:19-2:15): Italian, Ms. Lombardi**

**Sixth Period (2:19-3:15): World History**

I laughed at the last one.

"I guess I'm learning Italian again." I snickered. He laughed along with me.

"I have first, fourth, fifth, and sixth with you." He said. I grinned.

"You forgot 'Free Period'," I joked. He rolled his eyes and pulled me in for yet another kiss. I glanced at the clock in the hallway when we parted. It was 8:00. We had fifteen minutes until first period. I was just about to continue our mini make-out session when I heard a nasal voice.

"Oh Edward," I watched as a fake bleach blonde girl approached. She looked to weigh only 90 pounds, which, on her body looked sick.

"So…there is this new movie out and I have th-"Her eyeliner sheathed eyes rested on me.

"Who is she," She sneered. "Did your parents adopt another kid?" Edwards jaw clenched.

"This just happens to be my girlfriend." He snapped. His arm got tighter around me.

"But, I thought I was your girlfriend," She rolled her eyes.

"What in the name of anything made you think that you were my girlfriend?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"You said that you would give us a chance." She answered, getting closer.

"Lauren," He sighed. "We did a project together three months ago and I said I would give you a chance to work on it."

"Oh, come on," She attempted to be seductive. "I even bought this sexy little bra and panty set…" She trailed off. Ok, that was it.

"Ha!" I scoffed, "Like anyone would want to see _you_ in lingerie."

"Did I ask you?" She turned to me.

"No, I'm telling you." I shot back. "Look at you, your ribs are poking through your shirt." I pointed to her ribs.

"That's disgusting, and I'm pretty sure Edward isn't in to fake tits." I gestured to her fake-as-hell DD breasts.

"These are not fake!" She shouted.

"Yeah and Jeffree Star isn't gay." I replied sarcastically.

"You bitch!" She yelled and threw a fist at me. I easily dodged it, causing the force of her own punch to jerk her forward. She looked like an idiot.

"Whoa, don't hurt yourself, sweetie." I teased. She glared at me, holding on to her boney shoulder. She must have injured it.

"Now, I suggest you move your non-existent ass out of the way before you _really_ get an injury." I narrowed my eyes at her. She stayed where she was. I shrugged and shoved her out of the way. She hit the wall.

"Owey!" She cried. Fucking weakling. Edward pulled me away from the scene and headed for class.

"This isn't over, bitch!" She called. How cliché.

"Really fucking original," I called back. Edward squeezed my hand.

"Well, it's nice to know that you can handle the girls here," He said relieved. "Just don't do that with the guys; I do not want you touching them, nor do I want you conversing with them. You can answer a question if they ask you first, but it better be educational. If anybody tries to make a move on you and I am not there, come and get me. I don't care what you are doing, it doesn't matter what I am doing; come and get me, and I will handle it." He assured me. We were right next to the classroom now. He led me into the door. We were the first ones here, since we were 10 minutes early.

"Ah, you must be Isabella!" I turned to see a man in his sixties. He had random gray hairs and worry lines on his face. Thick glasses rested on his nose.

"It's just Bella." I corrected for the second time that day. He smiled.

"Well, Bella, you can sit where you'd like." He told me. Edward tugged on my arm and I followed him to the back of the room. He sat at the back corner and gestured for me to sit next to him. I settled in the uncomfortable chair.

"Alright, what else?" I asked, getting back to the subject at hand.

"Need I remind you about not interfering, or did you learn your lesson?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I think you might have to spank me again." I teased, biting my lip. His eyes darkened.

"You're going to get it at free period. You won't be walking straight the rest of the day." He promised. I bit my lip and shifted uncomfortably. My sex was swollen and wet; lunch couldn't come fast enough at that moment.

"Umm, excuse me?" I heard a squeaky voice. I peeked up to be faced with a face completely caked with make-up. You could tell this girl used Easy Tan. Around her fake orange-ish tan, she wore bright red lipstick and a large amount of blue eye shadow on her face. On her body was hardly anything; a bright pink halter top, and a too tight mini skirt that covered only half of her, like Lauren's, non-existent ass. What the hell was up with these girls? Did they even enforce the dress code around here? What made it even worse was that they were wearing this in weather that was almost always rainy.

"That's my seat." She said, looking expectantly at me. She glanced at Edward and batted her eyelashes, flipping her mousy brown hair.

"I don't see your name on it." She turned her attention back to me and I pretended to be searching the desk for the letters of her name.

"Well, I always sit by Edward…so scram." She waved me off.

"Now his girlfriend is sitting by him." I smiled sickly sweet. She sighed.

"Would you just get out of my seat? He doesn't have girlfriend…yet." She hinted, glancing back at Edward.

"Actually, I do happen to have a girlfriend, and she is sitting right next to me." He backed me up.

"Yeah, move along clown-face." I told her. She sneered.

"You-" She started.

"Jessica Stanley! Sit down or get out!" Mr. Berty cut her off. She huffed and moved to the front of the class. She plopped her boney ass down and threw me one last glare before turning her attention to the teacher.

"Jeez, how many bitches are there?" I wondered under my breath. Edward took my hand and squeezed it, understandingly.

The next two periods, were torturous for two reasons. Reason one, Edward was not with me, and reason two, I hated math and gym. When the bell rang for lunch time, you could imagine my excitement. I practically skipped out of there, almost running in to Edward, who was waiting outside of the door. He caught my hands before I could, though.

"Whoa, there, little girl; what has you so worked up?" He smirked, knowing full well what the answer was. I playfully smacked him in the arm.

"You know why," I said. "So…where are we going to do this?"

"No, no, no, you have to eat first. I am not going to have an unhealthy mate." He declared. I felt like my puppy just died and I probably looked like it too.

"Hey, do not fret. You have to eat, honey." He soothed. I pouted but nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the lunch building. He practically glared at the whole male population. His hold on my waist got painful at times, but I loved it there.

I sighed in relief when we finally reached his family's table. They smiled welcomingly at us. Edward sat down and I was about head for the lunch line when I was stopped.

"Oh no you don't," Edward scolded. He pulled me into his lap.

"I thought you wanted me to eat." I was confused.

"Not that stuff." He responded.

"Esme packed you a lunch." Alice chimed in, holding a full brown bag out to me.

"Why would she pack me a lunch? They have food here, you know."

"Half the stuff up there is expired and freezer burnt; it's not healthy. Everything in here is organic and yummy." She replied.

"How would you know that it is yummy?" I half kidded. She rolled her eyes.

"Just try it." She sighed. I rolled my eyes but took the bag from her.

I reached into the bag and pulled out the first thing I touched. It was a yogurt cup. I really didn't like yogurt that much, but who was I to refuse? I reached into the bag and felt around for a spoon. My hand touched something metal. I pulled it out. Wow. Esme packed actual silverware. I peeled the top of the yogurt open and took a glob of it with my spoon put it in my mouth and oh my god. It tasted so good! It was unlike any yogurt I had ever had. It had a cream cheese taste, with a hint of honey.

"Oh my god! What is this?" I questioned, taking another bite. Alice grinned.

"It's called _The Greek Gods_ yogurt. It is organic and grade A." She told me.

"Well, it tastes amazing." I said. I finished the yogurt quickly and then moved on to my sandwich, which, of course, tasted great. I conversed a bit with the family. I tried to finish up quickly, though, I really needed Edward.

"Are you almost done, little girl?" He asked. I nodded and finished my last strawberry.

"Hey, not that I don't love it, but why do you call me little girl?" I questioned, curiously.

"You are my little girl. You are tiny and you're my girl. Little girl." He answered. Something then occurred to me and a sinister smile spread across my face.

"So…" I started innocently. "If I'm your little girl…does that mean you're my daddy?" I purred in his ear. I felt a growl rumble up in his chest, and I swear I felt his dick twitch.

"I think I like the sound of that…" He trailed off huskily. I giggled and started to grind myself into his erection.

"I've been very naughty, daddy. Your little girl may need punished." I murmured. He abruptly grabbed my neck and pulled back, causing the back of my head to rest on his shoulder. He put his lips to my ear.

"What has my little girl done wrong?" He whispered seductively. If we kept this up, I wouldn't be opposed to having him fuck me right there. My sex was so wet that I'm sure there was a wet spot between my legs. Pure need coursed through my body. I swallowed, hyper aware of his hand on my neck.

"PLEASE!" I heard a voice beg. I peeked over to see Jasper holding his head in his hands.

"Go fuck, do what you need to do, but, please, try to control it! I can't handle it!" He exclaimed. My eyes then scanned the family. Alice was soothing Jasper, Rosalie was fanning herself, and Emmett was grinning ear to ear.

"Sorry," I apologized quickly.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else." I whispered in his ear.

"Yep," He answered too quickly. He yanked me into his arms and carried me out of there bridal style. I didn't care if people saw. As soon as he got to where nobody could see us, he was off, vampire speed, towards the forest. I hardly even noticed the speed in my aroused state. We stopped at a fallen tree. Moss was overloading the surface like it did everywhere else in Forks. He carried me over to the tree and set me down. He faced me towards the tree and pushed me down so my torso was resting on the surface.

"You look so naughty bent over like this." He said, giving my ass a light tap.

"Edward, please! I need you," I whimpered. He grabbed my hips.

"Alright, little girl, we have to make this quick." He said.

"Mmm," I moaned as he forced my jeans and panties down, exposing my ass and sex. I heard a zipper and then felt the tip of him graze my lips.

"Jesus, you're so wet," He groaned.

"Please," I begged. He ran the tip of himself over my clit, making my breath hitch and then rush out.

"Please what," He questioned, rubbing my ass.

"Please, fuck me!" I exclaimed, pressing against him, attempting to force him in.

"My naughty little eager mate," He murmured, holding me down so that I couldn't push back any more. Without warning, He slammed into me.

"Aah!" I squeaked at being filled so suddenly.

"More!" I pleaded. He pulled almost all the way back out and rammed into me once again, but this time he didn't pause.

"Ugh. You're. So. Tight." He grunted between thrusts.

"Oh!" I gasped. His thrusts got deeper and faster as we went until he was going at almost vampire speed. My nails dug into the soft moss and my teeth clenched.

"Is this what you want?" He demanded roughly. I just gasped at the intense pleasure building inside of me. When I didn't answer, he grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back, keeping his pumps constant.

"Answer me!" He commanded. I could tell all of the repressed tension and lust of the day was being released right then.

"Yes!" I panted. "I've wanted you inside of me all day!" At that, his thrusts intensified, almost sending me over that edge. I was a panting mess, and sweat began to bead on the back of my neck and forehead. The speed and intensity at which he went was sending me over the edge much quicker than usual.

"E-Edward, I'm gonna cum!" I exclaimed.

"No!" He shouted, pulling at my hair more forcefully. "You will not cum until I do!"

"But I-"

"I said NO!" He gritted between thrusts. At that point, I was trying everything I could to hold back my impending orgasm. I knew not to disobey him like that, but I _needed _to cum.

"Aaaaahhhh," I growled in frustration. It was like he was setting me up for failure! I started to scratch the hell out of the surface of the fallen tree. Moss built up under my nails quickly. I tried to recite lines from some of my favorite books in my head, but Edward's grunts drowned all of my thoughts out and all I could thing about was my release.

"Edward, PLEASE!" I begged desperately. My fists clenched as I entered the point of no return. I ground my teeth together so hard it hurt.

"Ugh, I'm cumming! Cum with me Isabella!" He ordered. With one last thrust, I clenched around him.

"FUCK!" I shrieked. I think I heard Edward growling, but I'm not sure. All I could think about were the sweet spasms of pleasure that rocked through my body and the warmth that spread between my legs, and down my thighs. I felt the heat of my own cum mixed with the coolness of his running down the inside of my thighs.

As the spasms of pleasure gradually got smaller, I became more aware. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at Edward's neck. He must have picked me up when I was in that state of incoherency.

"That was refreshing," I sighed.

"That's a bit of an understatement." He said. I nodded.

"Agreed," I said. He slowly set me down, only to have me collapse. He caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Whoa," He balanced me.

"You weren't kidding when you promised me instability." I snickered. My legs felt like Jell-O.

"I keep my promises." He said with pride.

"Well it's a good thing you are in the rest of my classes with me, or else there wouldn't be any one to hold me up." I said with relief.

"I'll always be there to hold you," He pledged.

"I'm always available to carry," I laughed. He laughed along with me before giving me one last kiss and heading back to school.

**Hey guys! Hope it lived up to your expectations! Don't worry, Bella will get confronted by a guy soon, but any sane person who wants to mess with Edward Cullen has to build confidence! Btw, I just got a wonderful new beta, princess07890! She is patient and excuses my moments of lacking common sense. She revised my older chapters, so if you want to go back and read, you can. No spelling mistakes! Review! (Will soon be changing my user name to VampireMater311 **_**I think**_**)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Bella POV**

"Please, Edward?" I begged.

"I said no." He answered.

"But,"

"Isabella, so help me. I. Said. No. I am not letting you ride all the way to school on that death trap. Especially without a helmet," He declared. We were about to head off to school and I wanted to ride my bike there. It wasn't raining, at the moment, and I wanted to savor it. We had been arguing about it for about five minutes.

"How about you drive it?" I tried. He just looked at me.

"I don't have a second seat, but it does have a lot of room," I explained. He narrowed his eyes. I bit my lip in anticipation. After a minute of studying me, he sighed.

"Alright," He finally agreed. He thought for a moment longer and then added, "But you're going to do something for me."

"What?" It had me nervous because, deep down, I knew that he could probably get me to do _anything_.

"You are switching to brown leather." He said. I was taken aback. I loved my black leather.

"Why?" I asked sharply. He gave me a disapproving look.

"Watch your tone, little girl." He barked. I huffed. He continued, "You will switch to brown leather because black leather, in our world, symbolizes dominance. You are lucky I let you wear leather at all."

I pursed my lips. I loved my leather jacket and breaking a new one in took forever.

"I'll have to wear Jasper's riding jacket." He mumbled to himself as he got out his phone, dialed Jasper's number, and put the phone to his ear. While he was conversing with Alice, I got up and washed my bowl.

_Hmm…Edward…in leather…oh shit, I have to change my panties now!_ I thought. Just as I was about to walk out of the kitchen door, I was jerked back.

"Where do you think you are going?" Edward had me by the waist.

"To, uh…um…" He wouldn't let me if I told him!

"Answer me!" He shook me.

"I was going to change my underwear…" I admitted.

"Absolutely not!" He refused me, leading me back to my chair and forcing me down.

"You know, if this keeps going on, I am going to have to wear a pad 24/7!" I exclaimed.

"No you won't." Edward said in a warning tone. I huffed.

"We are going to have to go shopping if you want me to switch to brown leather." I said, changing the subject. He nodded.

"Alice is already planning a trip after school." He informed me. Wait… my eyes widened and I clutched onto him.

"I'm coming with you!" He quickly assured. I let out a breath of relief.

"I'm…sorry; I don't know why I freaked out like that." I was confused. He shrugged.

"It's a mate thing. I would go ballistic, too, if anyone contemplated taking you that far away without me for any period of time." He shuddered and grabbed my waist, squeezing it possessively.

"Hey guys." I suddenly heard a small voice say. I jumped out of my seat and looked over.

"Alice! Holy shit!" I shouted. "You can't just… appear like that!"

"I just did." She retorted. She was holding something big and obviously leather in her hand. She skipped over and handed it to Edward.

"Here you go, Edward. We will get you your own riding jacket when we go shopping today." She said. "And we have to get you another one." She turned to me.

"Yay." I put my hands up and waved them back and forth in mock excitement.

"Oh, don't be like that, it'll be fun! We can-"

All I heard after that was _blah blah blah._ After a while of her chattering, I picked up Edward's arm around my waist and started to study his hand, focusing especially on the fingers that have brought me so much pleasure.

"Wh- I'm right here, you know! That's just rude!" Alice scolded. Edward sighed.

"What's rude, Alice, is you chattering so much that we are late for school." He gestured towards the kitchen clock. Alice followed his hand, and so did I; it was 8:10.

_Jeez, we are late._I thought and walked over to get my boots and jacket on.

"I also got you Jasper's boots. They'll fit fine." I heard Alice say. When I was finished lacing up my boots and getting my jacket on, I turned to follow Edward out. I just stood there, frozen in my spot. He was in leather, and he looked fuck hot. All I could think about was all the different ways we could fuck. I cocked my head to the side slightly, in wonder. I needed him and I needed him immediately.

Edward's head snapped over to me. He slowly shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. When he opened them a moment later, his irises were at least four shades darker. I glanced down, and noticed his growing erection. My tongue instinctively darted out to wet my lips.

"Alice, out," Edward ordered his sister, who was just now noticing our stances.

"Oh, no you don't." Alice rebuked. "If you start now, you won't stop, and Bella will be too sore to go on the shopping trip."

I heard a growl build in Edward's chest.

"Let's get one thing straight, Alice; you do not determine when my mate and I fuck. I do. Not you, not Isabella, or anyone else. Me."

"I'm not trying to do anything; I'm just informing you what will happen. If you start now, you'll go at it all day and Charlie will be called. I can't persuade the principal anymore." Alice sighed. "Not without showing some skin and I would get in _so_ much trouble."

"Alice, this is not your concern." Edward said. All I could focus on were the way his lips moved.

"Well, if you wait until you get to school, you two will be fine. You'll be less tempted to keep at it." Alice reasoned. "Just wait until you get to school, and make sure the principal sees you on school grounds."

Edward pursed his lips.

"Alright, we will wait until then. And never try to tell me when and when I can't be with my mate like that again. You will be in trouble if you do." Edward snapped. Alice hung her head slightly and then she was gone. It was then that I realized I was going to have to endure a whole ride on a vibrating machine with me pressed against Edward without getting a release.

"UGH!" I groaned in frustration. I leaned against the wall. There was so much pressure down there! It almost hurt.

I felt strong arms embrace me.

"I know, I feel it too," Edward soothed. He rubbed my lower back comfortingly. I rested my forehead on his chest for just a moment and then pulled away.

"Let's just go," I urged. "The sooner we get there, the better, and I don't think I can handle it much longer." It was getting unbearable. I constantly craved sex with him. I felt like a cat in heat. This urge didn't go away in two weeks' time, though. This would never go away.

"Alright, come on," He replaced his hand on my lower back and led me out the door. He picked me up and we made it to the Harley in literally no time.

"You know how to drive it, right?" I checked.

"Yes, I know how to drive it." He sighed. "Give me the key." He held his hand out expectantly. I reached in the inside of my jacket and pulled the key from the pocket. I dropped it in his waiting hand. He swung his leg over the seat and stuck the key in the ignition. The Harley roared to life and he pushed the kick-stand back with his foot, balancing the machine.

I just stood there, savoring the sight of him on a Harley.

"Are you coming?" He shouted over the loud motor.

"I wish I was!" I yelled back. He rolled his eyes.

"Just get on!"

I sighed and stepped over, swinging my leg over the back of the single seat.

"Oh god," I breathed. It was a tight fit and my denim covered sex was pressed against his ass. It was nearly unbearable. I let out a shaky breath and wrapped my arms snuggly around his waist. Then, we were off; even in my aroused state, it was fun to ride. I had always gone for rides when I was upset or worked up. For this reason, it was strangely calming at the same time. I was bummed and glad that the school was only two minutes away; bummed, because I liked riding and glad because I was that much closer to a release. My core was very swollen and the crotch of my jeans was undoubtedly soaking wet. I had to wipe where I sat when I got off. Edward just smirked. Thankfully, the parking lot was empty since first period was about to begin.

"Come on, I can't take it any longer!" I exclaimed. He put his arm around my waist and led me towards the school.

"First, we have to make sure the principal sees us." He said. I was about to combust. I walked stiffly with him. We rounded the corner of the school to see the principal conversing with some the lunch ladies. He marched over once he caught sight of us.

"Why aren't you two in class?" He demanded.

"She is feeling a bit sick today. She needs to rest her head some." Edward lied coolly. I rested my head on his shoulder and sniffed slightly. It wasn't hard to look sick since I had anemia and was always very pale.

Mr. Greene, that's what his name tag read, darted his eyes suspiciously between the two of us until, finally, he said,

"Alright, go rest your head." He waved us off. He shot us one more look and went back to the lunch ladies, following them to the cafeteria. Edward took my hand and led me to the main building. We roamed the empty halls until we finally came to a room that looked like it was for ISS, or in school suspension. It was very small with tan walls and three desks in the middle facing an old wooden teacher's desk. He didn't bother to turn the light on. The dim light from the single window was perfect. He closed and then turned the lock on the door; thankfully, it was an older classroom that didn't require a key to lock, and it also didn't have a window on the door.

"Bella," I heard him murmur from behind. His voice held lust, and longing. I turned to face him. The irises of his eyes were pitch-black. Without warning, he brought his lips to mine. We let all of the desperation we felt out in the urgent kiss. The desperation was not only for release, but for us to be closer to each other.

"Mh, desk," He moaned around my lips. I hitched one leg around his hips and then wrapped my legs fully around the bottom half of his torso, grinding myself into his stomach. I was unaware that we had moved until I felt him set me on something solid. I glanced down to find he had placed me on the teacher's desk. My hands immediately went to his belt. It was a bit difficult to get it off without looking but I managed. After unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, I pushed them down, along with his boxers and grabbed his length. I began to stroke him. I moaned into his mouth at how he felt in my hand.

"Uh, Isabella," He groaned when we broke apart. I proceeded to pump him in my hand until he yanked it away and pushed me back on the desk. He climbed on top of me and placed one knee between my legs, nudging them apart. I reached for his dick again, but, before I touched it,

"Oh, no you don't," He admonished. He pinned both my arms above my head by my wrists, and brought his lips back down to mine. His free hand traveled farther and farther down my torso until he finally reached the hem of my jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped them like I had his.

"Lift," He commanded, breaking from the kiss. I complied and lifted my hips slightly so that he could yank them to my ankles. He didn't bother to pull down my panties; he just ripped them off and threw them to the side. He buried his fingers in my sex.

"Ah!" I gasped at the sudden contact; the contact I had been craving all day.

"Christ, Little Girl, you're gushing like a fucking waterfall!" Edward exclaimed and pulled his fingers from my pussy.

"No, no, go back! Go back!" I whined, my hands struggling in his grasp.

"Isabella!" He scolded. "I decide exactly when and where you get touched, and when you get a release. Not you, or anyone else; only me." Edward's words somehow made me even wetter, if that were even possible. He then took the fingers that were just inside me and put them in his mouth, sucking the juices off as if they were ambrosia. My eyes widened and my breath hitched.

"Edward, please!" I begged. "All I've been thinking about all morning is you fucking me to-" Before I could finish my sentence, he slammed into me.

"Ow! Jesus, fuck, that's good!" I moaned. His lips crashed to mine in a searing kiss. He forced his tongue past my lips and pushed mine back when I fought.

"Is that what you wanted?" He growled. He slowly worked his hand up my shirt and past my bra.

"Ah!" I shouted when he pinched my nipple. His hand was abruptly gone and I felt a hard smack on my rear.

"Quiet!" He demanded through his heavy breathing. My hands struggled in his firm grasp. I had to touch him.

"E-…Edward! I want to touch you!" I attempted to keep my voice low.

"I know you do," He breathed. He didn't let go of my hands though.

"Edward, please!"

"I love it when you beg me." He breathed and suddenly slammed into me harder.

"Edward!" I yelped loudly. He did it again and then asked,

"What. Did. I. Say. About. Being. Quiet? Keep it up and you're not getting a release and I know how needy you are." He slapped the back of my thigh and slammed into me again. It took everything in me not to scream. I felt the pressure increase tenfold in my core. I hoped, at that moment, that I didn't orgasm.

"Jesus, you're tight!

The harder he thrust, the more pressure built within me. Every time he pounded into me, his pelvic bone hit my clit and it was sending me into overdrive.

"Edward, I'm close!" I gasped. At that moment, he let go of my wrists and placed both of his hands on my knees, forcing them farther apart. My hands flew all over his body, groping wherever I could reach.

"Mhmm, I am too." He moaned. His thrusts got faster and then he ordered,

"Come, Little Girl!" At that moment, I clenched around him and then, the pressure that had been building exploded. Before I could shout, Edward's mouth covered mine, muffling my sounds.

I came down slowly, and felt all the muscles in my body relax.

"Come on, baby, we've got to get going," I heard Edward murmur. I looked at him and then started to come out of my haze.

"Thank you," I said.

"Thank _you_," He said back. I snickered and climbed off of the desk, wobbling at first. I bent down and retrieved my pants, slipping them on. He never took off my shirt because we had to be quick. I looked over just in time to see him pick up my panties and stow them away in his pocket. He caught me looking at him and smirked. I smiled back and then proceeded to zip my jeans back up.

"What time is it?" I asked. He glanced at the think black watch on his wrist an answered,

"9:00," He answered.

"Hm, we've still got like ten minutes…" I said.

"I know, but we have something to do before we go to class." He said. He took my hand and led me to the door, unlocking it and then walking us through. We walked through the halls until we finally came to my locker. He easily turned the lock in the correct combination, and then opened it.

"Hey, how did you open it so easily?" I wondered.

"Vampires have photographic memory. It only takes one glance." He replied simply. He then reached in and took all of my books out of it. He closed the locker.

"What-" And then, I figured it out; we were sharing lockers.

"Good idea," I praised him. He just kept walking, and then, with one hand, opened his own locker, stowing my books on the bottom.

"We are going to have to get you a proper book bag on this little shopping trip." He told me.

"Yeah, we do," I agreed.

The first part of the day passed in a blur, when it suddenly got interesting.

We were just sitting down at the Cullen's table when I heard a rough voice call,

"Hey, Bella!"

I followed the sound, and then found the source. It was a boy with dirty blonde hair that was full of hair gel. He was about 5"9" and, the closer he got, the more I noticed how baby-ish his face was. I also noticed the team jacket he was wearing he was wearing; he must be a jock.

"Hey," He finally stopped in front of the table. He appeared somewhat nervous. He should be. I peeked over at Edward, who seemed calm on the outside, but you could feel the anger radiating off of him. He waited, as though he was patiently letting the mouse fall into the trap. I guess I was the cheese.

"Um, so I was thinking, I have a game next Friday and I was hoping you'd be there. You know, I am the quarterback." He bragged egotistically.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" I asked, amused. Edward squeezed my hand a bit too hard, reminding me of his orders. I squeezed his hand back in apology. Then, I shut up and decided to just sit back and enjoy the show. One glance at the rest of the family told me that they were doing the exact same thing.

"Fuck off, Mike, she obviously has a boyfriend." Edward glared at him. Mike cowered a bit, but held his stance.

"I don't see your name on her." He retorted. Did he just regard me as an object? Hell no. I was about to say something when I heard softly,

"Bella," I glanced back over at the family. Alice was shaking her head vigorously and waving her hand in front of her throat, telling me to 'cut it out'. I wisely took her advice and decided not to say anything.

"Trust me, there is plenty of proof, but, very unfortunately, you or anyone else will _never_ be able to observe it." He smirked. I took a swig of my water.

"Ha! Well, we'll see about that." Mike replied. I nearly choked on my water.

"Yeah fucking right!" I blurted out without thinking. Mike just smirked and walked away. It wasn't until after he did that I realized my crime. I stopped laughing instantly.

_Shit._

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" I apologized immediately. Edward sighed.

"I'll let you off on a warning, but, if you do it again, you will be punished." He dictated. I nodded and ate my lunch slowly. Suddenly, I felt the pressure and heat start to build in my core once again.

"Oh, come on!" I snapped, throwing my fork down. I had him just two hours before! All this lust was starting to get annoying. I'd have to ask Edward if maybe we could get away for a while and get it all out of our system. I mean we _were_ newly mated. How would I get past my dad, though?

I felt Edward grab my hand and rub it soothingly. It only made it worse. I groaned. He gave me a "tell me about it" look. I glanced at the family and the girls were gazing at me, understandingly.

"We'll talk at the mall." Alice said. I nodded and leaned my head against the table, tugging at my hair.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I muttered to Edward.

"Alright, baby. Do you want to head to class?" He asked. I nodded.

The rest of the day was slow and full of lusty glances and secret groping, but no release. I was overjoyed when we finally went out to the parking lot. I was unaware that the rest of the family was following us until Rosalie exclaimed,

"Hey! Nice bike!"

I beamed with pride.

"You must have been rich in Arizona," Jasper assumed, gazing at the bike with admiration.

"Ha, not even close." I said.

"How did you afford it?" Rosalie questioned. Without using my brain to mouth filter, I blurted,

"Drug deal,"

The whole family got silent and, when I risked a glance at Edward, I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I didn't do it all the time," I assured, attempting to make it better, "just until I got enough money for the Harley."

It wasn't working.

"Do you do drugs, Bella?" Edward asked tightly.

I guess it was one little thing I forgot to mention…

"Only marijuana, mostly…" I added very quietly. I really shouldn't have added that last part. "But, I haven't done any since I've been with you!"

"So, not very long," He confirmed and I nodded, trying to keep his anger in check.

"You guys head to the house, I'll deal with Isabella. We will be there in about two hours for the trip." Edward dismissed them, letting some if the fire leak through. They scurried away pretty quick.

Oh, god… What have I done?

**Hey, guys! Sorry it took so long! I am working on two stories now, the other which I will be posting soon. What do you think should happen next? Tell in your REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**BPOV**

When the rest of the family left, and the parking lot had been cleared; Edward grabbed my arm and yanked me on to his back.

"But wait, what about my bi-"

"We'll get it later," He snapped. I was quiet for the rest of the run. When we stopped, we were in front of my house. He took me off of his back and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into the house and up to my room. I struggled to keep up with his fast pace. He slammed my bedroom door behind him and led me to the bed.

"Sit." He ordered. I obliged. He took a deep breath and then backed up so I could see his face. I still avoided eye contact.

"Look at me." He commanded. I kept my eyes down. "I said, look at me, and I don't like repeating myself."

I sighed and lifted my eyes to meet his. They were black and angry, but I forced myself to keep eye contact.

"Now, do you have drugs here?" He asked. I did a barely noticeable nod of the head. If it had been just marijuana that was there, I wouldn't have been so nervous, but it wasn't just marijuana.

"Isabella, I am a very impatient man, and, when I ask you a question, I expect a straight, verbal, answer." He emphasized.

"Yes," I said.

"Where is it?" He questioned. I took a deep, shaky breath and answered,

"The top drawer of the bedside table," Originally, I had carried my drugs in my jacket, just in case. When I moved to Forks, though, I didn't go out as much because of the rain, so I just stashed the drugs in the drawer.

He stepped around the bed to the table and yanked open the top drawer. He started to dig.

"I double-boarded the bottom; it's under the top one." I whispered. He immediately pulled the drawer from its slot and dumped the contents out. He took the board out and then reached in and pulled out what he was looking for; two little bags of weed a bit bigger than postage stamps, and a larger bag that held fine white powder. He dropped the marijuana and just stared at the white powder.

"What is this?" He asked sharply. Oh god.

"C-…" I stopped. This is difficult. He was suddenly in front of me.

"I asked you a question, girl! It would do you well to answer it!" He shouted.

"Cocaine," I forced out. I swallowed. "But I haven't done it in a while."

He began to pace the room.

"How could you not tell me about this?" He demanded, tugging at his hair. I hesitated.

"Little girl, if you do not start answering me, I will spank you so hard that even a masochist like you wouldn't enjoy it." He warned.

"I-it just never came up," I struggled.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'It just never came up'?!" He roared so loud that the windows shook. I winced and then looked down.

"I'm sorry." I apologized softly.

"No you're not."

"I am!" I insisted. He just continued pacing as if I never said anything.

"How long?" He asked a moment later in a much more controlled tone.

"How long what?" I questioned quietly. This felt horrible. I wished that he would just hold me.

"How long has it been since you've taken that poison?" He sounded as if he was struggling to keep his tone controlled.

"Two months ago," I told the truth. He was suddenly right in front of me, causing me to flinch. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me down onto the bed.

"What are yo-" I started.

"Quiet," He growled, yanking my hair away from where it rested on my shoulder. He brought his lips down to my neck. For a second, I thought he was about to kiss me there. I was wrong. I felt his teeth pierce my flesh, and then felt blood trickle down my collarbone.

"E-Edward, wh-" He suddenly bit down harder, in warning. I gasped in pain. With the pain though, came with pleasure. It was pleasurable for two reasons. Reason one; I felt so much more connected to him this way. Reason two; it felt similar to cutting. My hands ghosted up to his head, but, before I could tangle them in his hair, he pinned them above me.

After a moment of drinking, he unlatched his teeth and replaced them with his tongue before the blood had a chance to spurt. A cooling sensation followed, along with that familiar endorphin rush that was a small part of why I cut. I sighed in loud relief. I needed that, but I knew that it was not the reason that Edward did it.

"So sweet," He murmured, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Can you let my wrists go?" I asked softly, and I wished I hadn't. He immediately snapped out of the blood induced haze he had been in and glared at me. He would have been terrifying to anyone else. Blood was dripping from his mouth, and his eyes were piercing black.

"I taste no poison in your blood. My blood, I meant," He corrected himself. "At least you were truthful about that."

I recoiled as if he'd slapped me. I fought to keep the tears at bay. He was right. I was a liar. I had been keeping a lot of things from him, lying in the process. You want to know the worst part of it all? I was still planning to keep more things from him. I turned my head to the side, trying to hide my face. Facing him was too much, and I didn't want to cry. I hadn't cried in three years and I didn't want to start now. Even though they were his tears; he had a right to them.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized, fighting back tears. My breath was getting shallow. "Please forgive me."

I asked for forgiveness, not just for my past lies, but for the ones that I was planning to keep feeding him. He couldn't know about my cutting. If he did…he would make me stop. Cutting was my security blanket, and I couldn't have that taken away. It saved me from insanity when I didn't have drug money left. It was a part of me.

"I know what I did was stupid, and I'm sorry, but it's all that I know. I was depressed; I couldn't find joy out of anything. None of the doctor's medications worked. My mom wouldn't listen, drugs were always there. I caved, and I'm sorry." I tried to explain in a shaky voice.

"Look at me." He ordered. His tone had softened a bit, and so had his eyes. He sighed and let go of my wrists.

"Bella, doing cocaine is not the way to deal with depression." He told me. "I'll help you through it as best I can, but you _will_ **not** do drugs again."

"I understand," I whispered.

"You do realize you are still being punished, right?" He checked.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Do you understand why?" He asked me.

"I kept things from you." I answered.

"Correct. Now, I understand that you were worried about telling me, but you mustn't keep things from your mate. You will be completely truthful with me." He told me. I nodded, looking down. I felt my stomach twist into knots, knowing that I would not be able to do what he said.

"I really am so-"

"No more of that. You've apologized enough." He said firmly. I nodded my head. "Now, you will face the consequences. No Harley for a month, and no release for a week."

_What!_

"But-" I started to argue.

"No buts. You know what you did." He stopped me.

"Not having an orgasm for six hours is torture, let alone a week!" I shouted.

"Would you like to make it two?" He threatened.

"But-but I'm always so wet around you a-and what about my panties? They're ruined. Oh god," I groaned.

"You should have thought about all of that before keeping things from me." He responded. He pulled his phone from his pocket, dialed a number and then pressed call. I heard him tell Alice that she would have to reschedule the shopping trip. After arguing with her a while, he finally hung up.

I curled up on the bed, trying to find some way that I could handle this torture. No drugs, no cutting, and no orgasms for a week. Oh god, now what?

"Also, when it is only the two of us, you are not allowed to wear any clothing. This is not a punishment. This stands as a rule." He told me. That made it even worse. I just laid there, sulking in my misery.

"I don't believe I was unclear. Strip!" He commanded. I sighed and sat up, trying not to put any pressure on my sex. I would need to take precautions in order to survive this punishment. I stood up and shook my jacket off, dropping it to the floor. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it across the room. Finally, I slipped my jeans off and threw them in the same place. I was now completely naked. I plopped back onto the bed and crawled into the same position as before. I watched him as he walked over to where I threw my clothes. He picked them up, and threw them in the hamper. He then collected my jacket and folded it neatly, storing it at the top of my closet. After everything was organized to his satisfaction, he settled himself in the rocking chair.

Attempting to distract myself, I racked my brain for ways to survive.

_Maybe, I could "accidentally" cut my leg while shaving._

_I could turn the shower water searing hot and step in. That would definitely be painful._

_I could get some Robitussin and get high on that. N__o,__ I promised I wouldn't do drugs, and __that was__ the promise one I can keep. He would notice, anyway_.

The feeling of the bed weighing down behind me snapped me from my reverie. Instinctively, I jumped from the bed and spun around to see the intruder. I felt stupid after finding that it was just Edward. He seemed confused. I sighed and climbed back onto the mattress, turning over so that I was facing away as before. I felt him wrap his arms around my stomach and pulled me to his front.

"What was that about?" He questioned.

"Just, uh, instinct." I answered nervously. He was quiet for a moment and then said,

"I really am sorry that you are depressed, baby girl."

"I'm not… anymore."

"Explain."

"I'm just not depressed around you. It kind of faded away. I think it's because I found purpose."

"That's… endearing." He said; relief and joy leaking from his tone.

"It should be." I responded, smiling slightly. I don't think he realizes how happy I am now compared to my life before him. Despite the torture he puts me through. No release for a week, for example. It just shows that he cares. That still doesn't take away from how torturous and frustrating it is.

"Come on, little girl, get up," I heard. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes to the pure beauty of my mate's face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into sitting position.

"We have something to do before your dad gets home." He said, seriously. I slowly pushed myself off of the bed.

"Get some clothes on." He ordered.

"What are we doing?" I asked confused, rubbing my eyes.

"You'll see. Now, go on, get dressed." He pushed. I followed his orders and went to my dresser and pulled some sweats out. I slipped them on and then pulled out a tank and then pulled it over my head. I went over to where Edward had set my boots and stepped into them. I then turned to him for further instruction. He walked over to me.

"Hold out a hand." He told me. I did and he placed something plastic in it. I looked down to find that he had placed my drugs in my hand.

"Hold onto them." He told me. He then took my free hand and led me down the stairs. We walked through the living room and out the door. He led me to where our dumpster was and flipped it open.

"Now, throw it away." He said. I sighed and looked down at the drugs, the plastic now dotted with raindrops.

_I can do this._ I told myself. I took one last look at the poisonous powder and its companion, and then threw them both into the trash filled dumpster.

_No more drugs._

**Hey guys, I am **_**so**_** sorry I took so long! You guys are amazing and I hope you don't mind much! How do you think Bella will handle her punishment? Do you think he'll cave? Will she crack? What do you think should happen? REVIEW!**


	12. The punishment

**Hey! Sorry, had to re-upload the chapter. Was having some issues.**

**Chapter 12**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**BPOV**

"Come on," Edward guided me out of the passenger seat of his Volvo. I moved stiffly, careful not to let the slickness between my thighs escape.

It had been three days since he had set my punishment and they had been torture. I knew I would crack, I just didn't know when. It could be two seconds from now, two hours, anytime really. Every time I moved, no matter how I tried to stop it, I could feel it in my sex. The pressure was already unbearable. Most of the time that wasn't spent at school was spent in my room curled into a ball on the bed, unless Edward ordered me into another position.

Every time I would unconsciously press my thighs together, they would be forced apart by Edward's hands. I was constantly thirsty because of the abnormal level of fluids that were being discharged from my body. Not that the amount before my punishment wasn't a higher level of wetness than most humans, but during my punishment, my juices were running literally non-stop. Thankfully, Edward _had_ let me wear a pad at school to make it easier, but, afterwards, I was allowed nothing but a towel under my body.

My feet dragged as he led me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I heard him shut the door behind me as I set my books down and began to strip. This is something that I do regularly, and will continue to do so in the future. When I was completely bare, I retrieved my clothes from where they had fallen, and dropped them in the hamper. I sighed as I made my way across the room, and got a fresh towel from the closet. I padded back to the center of the room, and spread the towel out on the bed. Without thinking, I plopped down onto the mattress, and felt every bit of it.

"Holy fucking hell mother of shit!" I cursed. I let out a loud growl of annoyance. A second later, I was being lifted into strong arms.

"Easy, piccolo compagno," (little mate) Edward soothed, as he smoothed my hair. Even though I was being punished, Edward had still been very attentive with me. He was still very firm on his ground, and stern with me, but caring at the same time.

"Make it stop," I groaned. I nuzzled myself into his neck, and dug my nails into his shoulder in frustration. The only thing that I could possibly compare it to is having a mosquito bite that you can't scratch. This was on a much larger scale, though, and itching wasn't the problem.

"You know I can't do that, Isabella." He responded firmly, softly placing me on the center of the bed. "You're going to have to endure it."

"But it's so hot down there." I whined. The constant arousal came with side effects. It was burning up down there.

"I can help cool it down, but I will not allow you to orgasm." He told me. Desperate for some form of relief, I agreed,

"Just please cool it down."

"Alright;" He climbed onto the bed, and put his hand on my hip, turning me to my side. I felt him settle himself behind me, and pull me to him, as he normally did. The only difference now was that his hand traveled down my body, until I felt him cup my fevered sex.

"Ah!" I gasped. My stomach coiled into knots when he slid his middle finger between my swollen lips, effectively cooling it, but, it also caused my pussy to gush out more fluid.

"Ugh, you're soaking wet!" Edward groaned. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from screaming. While his hand cooled my sex, it made enduring the pressure and arousal so much harder. I knew I was going to have to tell him to stop; as amazing as it felt, I knew that I couldn't come.

"Oh, god," I let out in a weak, shaky voice. The feeling of Edward's erection against my ass pushed me to my limit.

"Take it away, take it away, I can't handle it," I rushed out. I peeked down to see him slowly pull his hand away from my swollen pussy. I had been so wet that I saw sticky trails of arousal from my pussy to his hand. The temperature relief was short-lived as I felt the heat rush back to my core, making it feel as if Edward's cool hand had never been there. I was going to crack if I didn't calm myself down. If I didn't find some form of release, I was going to end up doing something very stupid.

I pushed myself off of the bed and stumbled over to my bedside table. I opened the top drawer and pulled my iPod out. Music was the only way I could think to calm down, without pain. With shaky hands, I unraveled the earphones from around the music player, and growled in annoyance at their tangled state. After finally getting them untangled, I put them in and turned on my iPod. I searched until I found my Seether playlist, and set it to play all. I made my way back around the bed, carefully settling into the position I was in before. I decided to put some space between us so I could cool down. I forced myself to focus on the rhythm of the music. It did help, a little bit, over time. I took deep breaths, and silently mouthed the lyrics of the songs, distracting myself further.

After a while, I began to miss Edward. I needed skin-to-skin contact. Very carefully, I turned over, and reached for his hands. They found mine more than the other way around. I pulled myself to him, wrapping my arms around him as best I could on our sides. I rested my head on his chest. I could feel myself getting worked up again by this simple exchange, so I again, forced myself to focus on the music. That was easier said than done, since he was rubbing my back. I knew it was meant to be a comforting gesture, but it aroused me more than anything. I refused to break contact, though.

…

"Bella! Come on, get up!" I heard. I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, not wanting to be disturbed. Abruptly, I felt a sharp smack on my backside, causing me to yelp. "Now, Isabella." I realized it was Edward, who was now speaking a bit more firmly.

"What?" I whined, flipping onto my back, and then into sitting position. I slowly lifted my eyelids to see a sight of seduction and beauty personified. Edward was standing at the side of the bed, naked, and fully erect. I immediately started to feel that familiar pressure in my core, along with more collecting wetness between my thighs.

"Edward," I groaned, quickly looking away. "Come on, that's not fair. Would you give me a warning next time? I'm being tortured enough as it is." I said, completely serious.

"Now, now, none of that now; you have a job to do," He told me, reaching over and pulling me from the bed. He set me on my knees in front of him, so that I was face-to-face with his manhood. My arousal sky-rocketed.

"Oh," I gasped at the sudden shock in my core. I peeked down between my legs to see that I had already started to drip onto the floor; great.

I sighed and decided to get down to business. My lack of release aside, I loved making him feel good. I looked forward to these parts of the day for that reason.

The sexy sound of his moans filled my ears as I began to suck him off. This had been a routine for the last three days. Several times after school, I would do this for him.

"Ugh, just like that, Isabella," He moaned, grabbing a fist full of my hair. He began to guide me along his length, softly at first, building up speed and power until he was full on fucking my face. I gurgled around his dick, which only egged him on. He growled when I forced my throat to constrict around him as he shoved his cock down my throat.

"Shit, little girl, you feel so fucking good around my cock," He grunted. I moaned around him at his words, causing him to fist my hair even tighter.

"Fucking do it again," He ordered, and I did. He growled and fisted my hair in both of his hands. I loved when he pulled my hair. Wanting more, I did something that drove him crazy. When he pulled back, I lightly scraped my teeth along the underside of the head.

"FUCK!" He roared, once again ramming himself into my mouth. I couldn't control my gag reflex that time. He eased up a bit after, one hand letting go of my hair. He patted my shoulder in apology, before going back to fucking my mouth. I wasn't sure if it was possible to cum from just being incredibly turned on, but I was about to test that theory. I whimpered around him, close to an orgasm of my own.

"Ugh, Isabella I'm close!" He told me. "Swallow all of it." A moment later, I felt his cool cum shoot down my throat. I swallowed, enthusiastically, and then sucked him until he went soft, for the moment. He pulled out of my mouth and then grabbed my hands, pulling me up for a hug.

"Thank you," He whispered. I whimpered, still close.

"Edward, is it possible to cum without being touched there?" I asked nervously. He immediately pulled out of the hug and looked me straight into the eyes.

"You will not cum, Isabella." His voice was hypnotic. I nodded slightly, trapped in his gaze. I don't know how long he kept me there, but, eventually, his gaze moved to the bed behind me.

"Go lay on the bed on your back." He directed. "I will call for Charlie and your dinner." He had been doing this quite often. I honestly think it might be because he is repulsed by human food, and he doesn't have to smell it as much if it isn't cooked in the house.

When we heard the police cruiser in the driveway, I followed the routine, and put on my pajamas. My pajamas usually were just a pair of Soffe™ shorts, and a long sleeved shirt. I was thankful for Charlie, because, if it hadn't been for him being here at night, I wouldn't have been allowed to wear clothes to bed. It would be much harder to hide my cuts that way. I just had to figure out what to do when he went to his next fishing trip.

"If you come, I will hold you on edge for so long with no release that now will seem like it was a pleasure cruise." Edward warned.

"I know," I sighed. "Hey, will you please get me some water? I have no idea why I'm so thirsty all of time." I wondered sarcastically. He nodded and disappeared, ignoring my jibe.

**Tuesday…**

Today was no better than yesterday. If anything, it was even worse. My punishment was getting insane. My pussy was sore without even being touched; I could think of nothing but sex, and I was irritable. Very irritable. I tried not to snap at Edward, as that would be disrespectful, but god I felt like I was on someone else's period!

"Edward, do we _have_ to go to school today?" I whined. I was miserable, and definitely not in the mood for social situations.

"Yes, Bella, we do. We are already most likely going to miss Friday." He pointed out. I got off of my punishment on Friday, and we would probably be very busy for quite a while…

"I know, bu—"

"Not another word, Isabella. We are going to school." He said in a tone of finality. I knew then it was best to be quiet.

"Now come here. Be a good girl and suck me off."

_Mmm, breakfast._

…

The beginning of the day wasn't so bad.

_Alright, maybe I'll get through this._ I thought. I must have jinxed myself because the very moment after I thought that, my ears were assaulted by nasal voices.

"-ou two are so cute together!" I heard.

"I know; Edward and I make the perfect couple. I know it's early, but I'm already searching for a wedding planner. He gave me his class ring! Look." That got my attention. My head snapped over to where Lauren and Jessica were standing. Sure enough, there was a ring resting on top of Lauren's boob-job. I knew it wasn't Edward's, though.

"Oh, hey Bella," Jessica said, pretending to have just noticed me. "Did you hear the news? Edward gave Lauren his class ring!" She exclaimed, them both jumping up and down.

"I highly doubt that. Like I said, he likes real girls, Pinocchia. Or is it Pinocchio? Is your vagina implanted too?" I asked Lauren, mockingly. I heard a gasp to the side. I glanced over to see Rosalie with wide, impressed eyes, and Alice trying to hold back her laughter.

"You bitch! Just wait until Edward finds out about this." Lauren hissed.

"Let's find out shall we? He should be here any second." I smirked. I saw hesitation in her eyes.

"How dare you talk to her like that; she's Edward's girlfriend! Why don't you just give up? He. Doesn't. Want. You. It's so obvious you're throwing yourself at him." Jessica sneered.

"Are you talking to me or your boyfriend over there?" I shot back, gesturing to Lauren.

"What's your deal?" Lauren shouted. "You can't accept that Edward is just using you as a stepping stone to get to me?"

I pretended to be hurt, and right when they didn't expect it, I lunged. I'd had enough talking, and my fuse was very short that day. First, I threw a fist right under Jessica's ear, causing her to shriek in pain. I then slammed Lauren against the lockers, holding my arm against her throat. I was really irritable; it didn't take much for me to snap. I used my free hand to pry her hand from my arm, and hold her wrist in front of her face. Her eyes watered from the pressure on her throat.

"It would be so easy to snap your wrist right now." I mused, grasping her boney wrist in with both my hands, still keeping my arm against her throat. She started to make choking noises.

"Aww, do you need air?" I asked in a baby-ish, mocking voice. She tried to use her voice, but it came out as a gurgle.

"Listen, bitch, I'm really not in the mood to play right now. Edward is not yours, and will never be yours. Get that in your head right now, or, I swear to god, I will snap your wrist in front of all of these people and choke you until you see black." I deadpanned.

"Pl-e-ea-se," She struggled.

"Do we have an understanding?" I questioned fiercely. She began to turn purple, so I let up a bit.

"Yes!" She gasped, blood rushing back into her face. I let up and stepped back.

"Good." I said.

"You might want to ice your neck. Oh, and don't bother calling the cops. My dad is the chief of police, and I'd get out of it pretty quick; then, I'd hunt your boney ass down." I threatened. She was still gasping for air.

"Same goes for you," I said to Jessica, who was still clutching the side of her head. Weakling.

I suddenly felt arms surround me, and lips at my ear.

"Come on, baby," Edward murmured, letting me go some but keeping his arm around my waist. He pulled me down the hall, and out the door, leaving the audience of people behind us. He towed me to the Volvo. When I got a look at his face, he looked pissed. He picked me up and set me in the passenger seat, and then shut the door. He walked around to his side, and then got in, slamming the door after him. At first I thought he was mad at me until he said,

"If those girls persist, I'm stepping in. I'm not opposed to hitting females when it comes to them bothering my mate."

He stuck a key in the ignition and then tore out of the parking lot.

"You don't have to do that. I can take care of myself." The car suddenly jerked to a stopped, sending shockwaves through my core.

"Ah!" I gasped. "Edward, please!"

"It is my job to take care of you, Isabella. Do you know why? Because you belong to me; you no longer belong to yourself. You have absolutely no say in what happens in your life. It is my job to take care of you." He repeated.

"Edward_, please_!" I reminded him of my problem. All this talk about belonging to him was REALLY taking a toll on me. I was going to cum if he didn't stop. I was hunched over, trying not to touch myself.

"Then don't question me again." He said, simply, starting back down the road. I spent the rest of the drive trying to calm myself.

When we finally got to my house, I practically jumped out of the car. I rushed up the stairs as fast I could, and, carefully this time, plopped down onto the bed. I turned to lie on my stomach, and I rested my head on my hands.

"What's the rush?"

"What do you think? I'm fucking horny." I groaned. I heard him swallow.

"Watch it, little girl. If you keep using language like that, I _will_ fuck you. And you still wouldn't be able to come." He warned. "Now, strip."

**Wednesday…**

Today when I woke up, it was unbearable. I immediately begged Edward if we could stay home. While, I saw a battle in his eyes, he still stood firm on his ground about not missing school until Friday. This was the longest week I've ever been through and I desperately wished I had a time machine to skip the next two days.

I begrudgingly forced myself to get up and I trudged to the bathroom. I made my shower quick, not having the energy to even wash my hair. I got out and applied the body make-up as always, and then walked across the hall to my room to get clothes on. Edward pouted as I re-covered my body.

"You're too beautiful to cover up." He mumbled. I wanted to say "I wouldn't have to if we stayed home!", but decided against it.

**...**

"Come on, mio prezioso,"(My precious) Edward pulled me out of the car when we were parked. He then pulled me against him, bringing his lips to mine. He sucked my top lip lightly before pulling back slightly and then coming in for more. I felt his hand slide down slowly from the small of my back to my ass, squeezing roughly. I moaned in his mouth as his tongue pushed past my lips. I couldn't help but tangle my hands in his hair.

"Mmm, Edward," I moaned around his lips. "Don't torture me," I begged, even though I didn't want to stop.

He pulled away.

"But it's so fun," He joked softly. He leaned in, planted one last kiss on my pouting lips, and gave my ass a light squeeze before pulling away fully, grabbing my hand and leading the way.

People stared as we walked to class, some in fear, some were impressed, and some sneered. They probably remembered the encounter from yesterday. Edward glared at the males that stared, effectively causing them to shy away, even the jocks. I would have giggled, if doing so wouldn't send jolts down to my heat.

…

The day was a bit easier than the last because people for the most part stayed out of my way.

Edward's arm tightened around me when we entered the world history classroom.

"Do it, I dare you." He said menacingly under his breath. My eyebrows knitted together.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, squeezing his hand comfortingly.

"Nice _ass_!" I heard, and then saw someone's hand shoot out to touch it. Before the hand got halfway, it was stopped by a paler, smoother one. I finally found the owner of the hand, Mike.

"How fucking dare you, you son of a bitch!" Edward's voice gave me chills. Mike attempted to pull his hand away, but it was an empty effort. Edward had it in a vice-grip.

"Let go man!" He shouted.

"Never even _think_ of touching her like that again. She is mine. You got that, little boy?" Edward checked, squeezing his hand so hard that I think I heard a crack.

"Let go, douche bag! Don't get so upset over some cunt." He grunted in pain. That must have done it. Edward let go of his hand, and then punched him in the stomach, then the crotch. Mike fell to the ground, holding both places.

"If you ever insult her like that again, you'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of your fucking worthless life." Edward spat. "Most likely dead," He muttered as he pulled me from the classroom. My lips were pursed from what Mike had said.

When we reached the car, Edward pressed me against it and then crushed his lips to mine.

"That bastard is going to die." He growled when we broke apart.

"Can I help?" I asked only half-joking.

"Most definitely," He answered. He took a deep breath and then pulled away from the car, taking me with him.

…

I cooked that night instead of Edward calling for food like he had been since my punishment started. He sat there, at the dining room table, enjoying the view of me cooking naked. The only thing he would allow me to wear was an apron to protect from the grease of the hamburgers. It didn't take long for me to prepare the meal of hamburgers and baked fries. I was done within 30 minutes. I sat the hamburgers in the microwave to keep them from losing heat so fast. I was about to remove the apron, when Edward interjected,

"Keep it on."

I removed my hands from the tied strap at my neck and raised an eyebrow at him. We suddenly heard the police cruiser. I felt hands under me and then looked around to find that we were in my room.

"Damn…I'm still not used to that." I whispered.

"Go on, get your clothes on." He said the words as if they were the filthiest words on the planet. I followed his forced order.

**...**

"This is good, Bells," Charlie appraised, taking a bite of his hamburger.

"It's just hamburger," I shrugged.

"Well, I burn water." Charlie compared.

"Yep, we all remember your famous charred pancakes." I chuckled. He smiled and took another bite of his burger.

"So…Bells…" He started. Oh no, what did he find out? "Some people have been seeing you around with a boy." He cut to the chase.

"Oh…that's my boyfriend." I answered simply. It felt weird saying "boyfriend" when I knew it was a lot deeper than that.

"Boyfriend?" I heard him gasp.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"You've only been going to school for a month, Bella," Charlie tried to understand.

"And?"

"You already have a boyfriend?"

"Yep, ever since the first day of school," I told him the truth. His eyebrows shot up and he took another bite of his burger.

"Jeez, Bells."

"Yep, he's awesome." I smiled.

"You guys aren't, uh, you know…" He insinuated.

"Why? Is there something wrong with that? I'm almost eighteen, dad." I stressed.

"You're too young to be doing those things, Bella," He said a bit angrily, but I knew it was the father and police chief side of him coming out.

"I'm. Almost. Eighteen." I emphasized each word. "In almost a week, I'll be a legalized adult."

"Well, I want to meet him." He said.

"Alright…I'll bring him over this weekend." I shrugged.

…

"Ugh," I groaned as I climbed the stairs. I guess Charlie knew now. Edward was lying on my bed when I got there. He had his arms open for me to come over. I smiled lazily and laid down beside him, his arms embraced me.

"Hmm, we're going to have to do something special for your birthday." He murmured. As I felt wetness coat my thighs once again, I said,

"_Please_ tell me is has something to do with both of us being naked and writhing." I begged. He chuckled.

"I think there will be plenty of that," He pulled me closer, allowing me to feel his erection. He put his lips to my ear.

"Now come on, baby, you have a job to do," He emphasized by thrusting his hard-on into my stomach again.

_Mmm, dessert._

**Hey, guys! I hope I lived up to your expectations. The next few chapters will be pretty lemony. The big reveal will be happening soon, so keep your pants on! So what do you think they should do for Bella's birthday? What do you think some of her presents should be? Tell in your REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**Isabella POV**

**Wednesday night…**

I twisted and turned in Edward's arms.

"Love, you're going to have to sleep at some point," Edward murmured, smoothing my hair.

"I can't," I pouted. "I'm too worked up."

"Tomorrow will come sooner if you go to sleep," He said. He had a point. It reminded me of my childhood, and I giggled.

"Do get to hear the joke?"

"It's just, that's exactly what my parents used to say to me on Christmas Eve when I was waiting for Santa." We both chuckled at the comparison.

"Well… You'll be satisfied, but I can't say that tomorrow will hold a big old pervert with a pack of goodies for you."

"Really?" I asked smartly. Abruptly, I felt a sharp pinch on my ass, causing me to squeal.

"Smart-ass," He joked. We both laughed, quietly for Charlie's sake, before settling down.

"Alright, enough making me laugh. I don't need any more pressure down there." I shifted in his arms. "It's a good thing I do the laundry around here." I mumbled.

"You should be getting to sleep soon anyways. You're going to need your energy tomorrow." He reminded me, holding me tighter.

I tried to relax and go to sleep, I really did, but I just couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes, images of all the ways we could fuck flickered behind my lids. It just caused me to get even more worked up.

"I can't do it," I pouted into his chest after just lying there for a good twenty minutes.

"Alright; I know what you need," He sighed, sitting up with my arms still attached to his neck. "You're going to have to let go, little girl," He chuckled. I shook my head vigorously and wrapped my legs around his waist in an iron grip, ignoring my pulsing core as best I could. I really wasn't in any mood for distance.

He just smiled, kissed my head, and then carried me to the bathroom with him. He opened the medicine cabinet to search for something. At first, I started to panic, but then remembered I had stored the body make-up under the sink, not the cabinet. I, once again, relaxed into his body as he found whatever it was he was looking for; I was now curious. He set me in front of the sink, and then poured some cold medicine into a small plastic measuring cup.

"Swallow this; it should help you sleep." He told me, handing me the small measuring cup. I downed it in one gulp, grimacing at the bitter taste, and then handed it back to him. He quickly rinsed it in the sink behind me, and then put it on the cap. He picked me back up, and then returned the bottle to the cabinet. We were back in my room before I could blink. I got a glimpse of the clock before he settled us back onto the bed. It was 12:34. I hoped this cold medicine helped.

I was glad when I felt my eyes start to droop. The last thing I heard was a beautiful hum of an unfamiliar melody before my eyes fully closed.

**Friday…**

I groaned as I felt myself drift into consciousness. It was too early. I was about try to go back to sleep when I felt something between my legs. I tried to shift away, but hands were holding my hips to my bed. My eyelids flew open. I gasped at what I saw. Edward met my eyes from between my legs, slowly lowering his head to my sex. I felt myself grow wetter at the sight.

"Ah," I gasped as I felt his tongue press between my swollen lips. My back tried to arch, but Edward's hands kept it from doing so. My thighs clenched around his head, and I tangled one hand in his hair as I pushed him closer.

"Edward, oh g-aah," I sighed as he ran his tongue up my slit. I felt my nipples harden.

**EPOV**

_Fuck, my mate tastes exquisite._I thought. Her arousal tasted almost as good as her cum, and blood.

"Edward," She moaned as her hand moved up her shirt to her taut nipple. I immediately took my tongue away from her sweet pussy.

"Isabella, no," I reprimanded, reaching up to smack the side of her clothed breast. "Those are mine to touch."

"But-"

"I said no," I raised my voice. I lowered my head and nipped at the inside of her thigh for emphasis.

"Edward," She moaned. I got impossibly harder as I watched her pussy leak out more of her sweet fluid. My tongue darted out to catch it before it dripped onto the bed. I then plunged my tongue in her sweet pussy, once again. Her arousal spilled over, wetting her swollen lips even further.

"Mmm," I moaned at her exquisite taste, which sent vibrations through her clit.

"Edward! Mmm, I'm gonna cum!" She warned. After a week of denial, she was overly sensitive. I pulled away slightly.

"No you won't; I decide when you cum." I asserted, and then buried my face in her gorgeous pussy once again. She is mine. Everything that she thinks is hers is mine, and no one else's, not even her own body. It's all mine. It is up to me to take care of her, body and soul.

"Edward, please!" She begged as I started to suck her juices from her slit.

"Nuh-uh," I refused her. She would not cum until I was inside her. I wanted to feel her, very temporarily, under-fucked pussy clench around my cock. I was hard as steel, maybe even harder, as I felt her juices, along with my venom, slide down my throat. Her needy moans and whimpers got louder as my tongue came to her opening.

_Soon, my sweet mate, soon__,_ I thought. With a sigh, I pulled my mouth from her glistening sex, now coated with my venom. When I moved my hands from her hips, they bucked wildly. I immediately re-placed my hands back on her hips.

"Calm down, you will get relief soon, my precious," I crooned. She whimpered in response. I leaned down, hands still holding her hips, and kissed her lightly, but slowly on the lips.

"Relax, my mate," I whispered, my lips hovering just a centimeter over hers. My voice was husky due to my own strong arousal.

"Please let me come," She whimpered.

"Not yet, gorgeous mate," I told her. "We are going to our house; I don't think Charlie's is durable enough for us right now."

"Mhmm," She pressed her thighs together to create friction. I took one hand from her hips to force them apart.

"Isabella, you are not to pleasure yourself without my permission," I rebuked. She pouted adorably. I slowly took my hand from her hip. Then, I picked her up and off of the bed, and carefully set her on her feet.

"Now, go get dressed and showered, and be quick." I told her. She sighed and nodded.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom. And I'll know if you start touching yourself. Don't even think about it." I warned her. She nodded and walked off, very stiffly.

I let out a breath and walked over to sit in the rocking chair. Bella got off of her punishment today, but I was still very frustrated. I knew she was still keeping something from me; I could sense it. I just didn't know what it was. It made me angry. I wanted to care for her and be a good mate to her, but I couldn't if she kept things hidden from me. If she kept whatever she was keeping from me much longer, I'd have to crack down. I didn't want to do that; I wanted her to tell me on her own, but I had a feeling that she was planning to never tell, and that was just not going to happen. However, I didn't want her to be forced to tell me because of the overwhelming guilt that would build up. And it would, courtesy of the mating bond.

I absentmindedly pulled my cock from its confines and started to stroke it. My constant hard-ons were uncomfortable. Thankfully, I am not alone; my mate is always soaked. The bond and lust were still stronger on me than her, though. Her fragile human body and mind could not handle it. Also unlike her, I had the overwhelming urge to dominate my mate. It is something that all male vampires have, unless they are bonded to the same sex; then it would be the naturally dominant one that had the urge.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar gasp. I moved my eyes from the window to my beautiful mate, standing in the doorway, wearing only the tan trench coat I'd set out for her. Her natural valentine lips were formed in an O.

My hard-on was painful now.

"Uh," she whimpered, eyes racing back and forth between my dick and my face.

In less than a second, I had her pressed against the wall in front of her bedroom door, my lips on hers. She tasted so good, and she smelled what I could only think to describe as lilac and honey.

"Mmm," She moaned, her hand moving to grab my cock. If we went any further, I'd end up fucking her against the wall, and, with all of the sexual tension that had built up, the wall would surely come down. That would be very hard to explain to Charlie, and it would stress out my mate.

It took almost every bit of strength I had to pull away. We were both panting loudly when I did.

"Don't let it go until I tell you," I told her, trying to control my oxygen intake. I did not even need it.

I pushed off of the wall, careful to stay close enough so that she could keep my cock in her hand.

"Come on, I don't know how much longer I can take this," I told her, walking slowly, for me, so that she could keep up. My jaw clenched and venom flooded my mouth at the feeling of her tiny hand trying to wrap itself around my cock, but I still managed to keep my legs moving.

By the time we got to the car, I was ready to explode. I wouldn't let myself though. Not until I was inside of her.

"You can let go, but only until we are in the car," I said, my voice husky. I watched a frown form on her face as she let go. She quickly turned and rushed to the passenger door, opened it, and settled herself carefully in the seat. I was in the car in less than a second. She immediately re-placed her hand on my cock, making me grunt. I stuck the key in the ignition, and tore out of the driveway, racing down the road at 110 miles per hour.

"H-how did the car get here?" She asked breathily.

"Alice," I answered shortly, trying my hardest not to stop the car and fuck her till the windshield broke. The steering wheel squeaked in protest at my straining knuckles.

That week had not only been hell for Isabella, but for me as well. We hadn't mated. Mating was not only for pleasure, but also to connect with your mate. I almost slipped more times than I could count. I could have fucked her, but that would have been plain cruel with no release for her. And now the urge to mate was past overwhelming.

When we reached the entrance of our nearly invisible driveway, I ordered her to remove the trench coat. Our driveway seemed longer than usual as she squeezed me in her hand. I was relieved when we finally stopped. I had her out of the car and against the front door of the house in seconds. My lips immediately connected with hers.

"Mmm," She moaned desperately. I grabbed her ass and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around me. I growled when I felt the tip of my cock come in contact with her fevered sex.

**Bella's POV**

My pussy was pulsing, and soaked. I was panting through my nose as my mouth was busy.

"Mmm," I moaned desperately into his mouth, grinding myself against his bare cock.

I was gasping for air when he finally let me breathe. His lips never left my skin; he moved on to my neck, nipping and sucking.

"Please…I ne…need you!" I said through my gasps. His lips covered mine again, deeming that I'd had enough oxygen.

"Mhmm, you have me," He groaned around my lips. I tangled my hands in his messy locks, pulling my mouth from his to utter,

"Inside me; I need you inside of me." I felt a big gust of wind, and then I was being laid down in the center of something soft. My eyes only had a second to take in the sight of Edward's canopy, before his lips were on my neck, causing me to shut my eyes.

"Edward, please," I moaned. I then felt his hands on my thighs, spreading my legs.

"Ah," I gasped as the cold air hit my hot pussy. "Edward!"

He continued to ravish my neck, licking and sucking, ignoring my pleas.

"Mmm," I moaned as his fangs grazed my pulse point. I hated the cloth separating us. I wanted it off.

I fisted his shirt in my hands, trying in vain to get it off. I just didn't have the patience to undo one button at a time.

"Edward," I whimpered. "Get it off."

"As you wish," He murmured, his lips leaving my neck. He lifted one of his hands from my thigh to stroke my breast. He then used the same hand to rip his shirt off of his body. I wished I could do that. I sighed in relief at his bare torso, touching wherever I could reach. I had the urge to kiss every inch of it, but I knew we didn't have time.

All the air left my lungs as I felt his hand creep up my thigh. My sex throbbed harder. He continued to move his hand at a very slow pace, making the anticipation much stronger.

"Mhmm, please, Edward, I need you there," I whimpered. His hand stopped.

"Where?" He asked huskily.

"Down there," I answered him.

"Down where?" He questioned, not satisfied with my answer.

"My pussy! It's fucking throbbing," I told him, causing his already black irises to darken impossibly further. Suddenly, his hand was right there.

"Ah!"

"_Your_ pussy?" He asked sharply. He suddenly shoved two of his fingers into me.

"Aah!" I shouted in shock.

"Now, whose fucking pussy is this?" He demanded, pulling his fingers out only to slam them back inside of me.

"Yours!" I gasped. He pressed his thumb onto my clit, causing my back to arch painfully.

"And who is the only one who gets to touch it?" He growled.

"You," I groaned, trying to thrust my heat farther into his hand.

"And who decides what happens to this needy little cunt?" He questioned, struggling to keep his own breathing in check. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of me, causing pressure to begin building within me.

"You do," I panted. My breaths got shallower as he finger fucked me. My eyelids slipped closed, and my head thrashed back and forth as I felt his very sharp thumbnail graze my clit. His hand stopped.

"No!" I whined. "Don't stop!" I almost sobbed.

"Then open your fucking eyes. I want you to watch who's touching you like this." He growled, curling his fingers against my g-spot.

"AH!" I shouted, and my eyes flew open. His face was dark and intense as he resumed. "Edward!"

He lowered his head to my breasts. At first, his tongue circled my nipple, and then, I felt his teeth close around it, biting roughly.

"Edward!" I screamed at the pleasurable pain. I was overwhelmed with both sensations. The pressure was getting higher and higher. I could feel myself clench around his fingers, and, just as I did, he stopped completely.

"No!" I shrieked. "STOP TEASING ME!" I'd had enough. Before my eyes had a chance to well up, I felt him plunge into me, stretching my healed pussy to maximum capacity.

"Ow! Mhmm, oh god," It hurt, but it was so relieving. It was like I'd gone without oxygen for a week, and was just now able to breathe.

"God can't save you from me," He grunted, pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into me. His pelvic bone hit my clit in a delicious way.

"Fuck!" He hissed. He dropped his head to my neck. He began to roughly suck, and nip once again.

"Mmm, I—j-just please…don't st-stop," I could hear the desperation in my own voice. I couldn't handle it if he stopped again. His rough thrusts never faltered, and I could feel myself about to fall over the edge, due to my closeness before he entered me.

"Dammit, you taste so good," He growled, giving me an extra hard thrust.

"Ah! Edwa-ard I'm close!" I panted.

"I know," He moaned. I could suddenly feel his teeth on my neck, biting down hard. I gasped loudly, about to explode.

"Edward!" I fisted his hair with one hand, the other on his back. I felt the blood spurt from my neck and into his mouth. The feeling pushed me over the edge. I sucked in a sharp breath of air and then came.

The feeling was overwhelming. All of the sexual tension released itself. I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was paralyzed. The last thing I heard was Edward's growl, and then everything went black.

**...**

_Pitter-patter; I heard _the familiar sound of rain on the roof. It was calming. It was when I felt smooth hands stroke my breasts that realization of what we'd done this morning came flooding back to me; the tension, the release, the…huh?

I gasped. My eyes snapped open.

"E-Edward?" I swallowed.

"Yes?" His finger lightly trailed over the peak of my left breast.

"Mhmm, w-what happened?" I questioned nervously.

"Hmm, you passed out," He answered, tweaking my nipple slightly. I arched my back against him, pressing my ass against his bare erection.

"Mm, I'm s-ah! I'm s-sorry," I apologized, stuttering at the feeling of him pressing himself more firmly to my ass.

"There's no need to apologize. After a week of no release, you were bound to have a knock-out orgasm sooner or later." He said, lightly nibbling on my ear.

"H-hmm," I stutter moaned. I was slickening already.

"How long was I out?" I asked in a low voice.

"An hour and a half," He answered. I was just about to beg him to fuck me again when my stomach growled loudly.

"Ugh, shut up!" I groaned. This was not the time.

"Come on," Edward whispered, and then wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me off of the bed with him.

"Hhh," I sighed. Even though I was hungry, I was not in the mood for food. I huffed and stomped over to his dresser to put on some clothes.

"Oh no, you don't," He grabbed my waist, yanking me back. "Our family will not return for another day; you are not allowed any clothes."

I felt more fluid leak from my sex. I swallowed, having a hard time not dropping to my knees and begging him to fuck me.

He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand.

"Ok," I said in a small voice, following his lead from the room. I felt pressure down south, but, this time, it was my bladder that was protesting.

"Umm, Edward? I have to go to the bathroom…" I told him. He stopped and turned to me, smiling. He lifted me into his arms, bridal style, which made me squeal slightly.

"Hold on," He must have meant that literally, because, before I could blink, there was a big gust of air, pressing me further into Edward's body, before we abruptly stopped in front of a door.

"It's right here," He said, setting me carefully on my feet. I wobbled a bit, but, with Edward's help, I regained balance quickly.

"Thanks," I stated, and turned for the door. It was awkward being completely naked in the open house. I subconsciously expected Alice or Esme to walk through, even though I know it was just Edward and me.

I closed the door behind me and automatically looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess, and my eyes were still slightly red from just waking up, but, otherwise, I looked ok. My bladder protested, so I immediately made my way through the huge bathroom to the toilet. I did my business quickly and then, habitually, reached down to pull my pants back up when I realized that I wasn't wearing any. I chuckled slightly, and then stood up, flushing.

As I was washing my hands, I glanced at the mirror again, and noticed something I hadn't before. At the base of my neck, on the left side, was a bite mark where Edward drank from me. I smiled, poking at it slightly. It made my stomach flutter to have his mark on me. I smiled even wider at the slight tenderness of the mark, and felt myself leak. This was a huge turn-on.

After sighing in pleasure, I turned and opened the door. Edward was waiting for me, leaning against the wall across from me. His eyes darkened as he took in my body. He blurred over and put both of his hands on my ass, lifting me that way. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Now, here is what's going to happen." He started. "I am going to make you lunch, and you are going to lay on the table spread out for me. I am then going to fuck this needy little cunt of mine-" He reached between us and roughly shoved two of his fingers into me, causing me to gasp and drop my forehead to his shoulder, "-until you come all over my cock. You are going to eat while I tease you, and then I am going to fuck you again." I felt him pull his hand from my dripping sex. I whimpered at the loss, and lifted my head from his shoulder to see him put the fingers that were in my pussy to his mouth. He sucked them dry, moaning as he did. His stomach was no doubt dripping with my arousal.

"Please fuck me now," I blurted in a moan. He slyly smiled.

"Don't worry my horny little mate, I will." He replied seductively. He then placed me on something solid. What the hell? I looked down to find that it was the kitchen table. I must have been so distracted that I didn't notice him moving.

He turned and bent down to retrieve a pot from a bottom cabinet. He then turned the stove on, and filled the pot with water. He set the pot on a burner, and then blurred over to another cabinet, and then pulled out some spaghetti noodles, and a jar of red sauce.

Just watching him move made me want to rub myself.

As the water began to boil, so did my pussy. The urge to rub myself got very strong, but I knew I'd need permission before doing so.

"Edward, can I please-mhmm, rub my pussy?" I asked, trying not to touch it. He was suddenly right in front of me, smacking me right between the legs.

"Ah!" I gasped.

"It is not _your_ pussy." He corrected sharply.

"Sorry," I apologized. I really needed to stop calling it mine. "Can I please rub your pussy?"

"You may grind, but you may not cum. You will also tell me how it feels." He answered.

"Thank you," I thanked. I immediately began rubbing my sex against the tabletop. I wished that there was a table cloth to create more friction.

Edward simply stood there, watching as I pleasured myself.

When the friction became too little, I grabbed the edges and really started grinding. I looked Edward straight in the eyes as I did.

"How does it feel?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. His voice was calm, but his twitching erection and his pitch-black eyes told another story.

"F-fe-eels s-so good," I moaned, my voice shaking due to my vigorous motions. "Mmhmm, but no-ot as good as y-you," It was hard to find the words, but somehow I managed.

Edward POV

Fuck. Me.

I stood there, nearly paralyzed as my mate humped the table vigorously. She panted and stared blatantly at my hard-as-steel cock as she did.

Venom overflowed my mouth, and dripped down my chin. I knew that when I fucked her, in those next few seconds, that I would leave bruises. They wouldn't stay very long, as my venom has altered her to handle me, but there would be bruises for a little bit.

Lunch would have to wait. I switched the stove off, and then blurred over to her. I had her on the floor in under a second. She gasped as I plunged into her warm depths.

"You fucking tease," I growled, fucking her speechless. "You like teasing me with this needy cunt, don't you?" I put both of my hands on her shoulders and pinned her to the floor, plunging my cock impossibly deeper with every thrust.

"E-Edward, o-oh fu-uck," She shouted in pleasure, unable to speak clearly due to my vigorous fucking.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted, taking one hand from her shoulder to slap the side her breast.

"Yes! Ye-es, I l-like teasi—oh shit!—teasing you!" She moaned and panted loudly.

"Shit, you're tight," I grunted, grabbing her leg, and placing it over my shoulder to pound her at a different angle. I thought that after constantly fucking her with my ten inch cock, she would be a little looser, but, thankfully, she wasn't. "Fuck!" There is almost nothing better than being inside of my mate; she's still very tight, which makes me happy.

"Edwa-ard!" She screamed, thrashing her head back and forth.

"No," I growled, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me. "Look at me when I fuck you."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," She whimpered, close to an orgasm.

"God's not here, just me," I gritted. I reached towards her breast, and then rolled a taut nipple between my fingertips, and felt a growl rumble deep in my chest. I felt my stomach tighten; I was going to explode.

"Edward! Please can I cum?" She begged desperately. I felt her walls quiver around me.

"Cum!" I shouted as I felt myself ready to explode.

"AAAHH!" She screeched as she clenched around me, milking me dry.

"Fuck!" I yelled. She whimpered as she rode her high.

We both panted as we came down. She brought her leg down and wrapped them both around my waist as I rested my forehead on her shoulder.

"Oh god, that was…so good," She sighed. I brought my head up.

"Oh, I'm not finished with you, yet," I stated. I was going to keep my word.

"I'm glad," She breathed. Her stomach made itself known after a minute. I chuckled while she groaned, mumbling a 'shut up'.

I sighed and pulled her up off of the floor with me. I did not let her go; I knew she wouldn't be stable. So, instead, I picked her up and placed her back on the table, spreading her legs to my liking.

"Now I am going to tease you while I make this, and while you eat, and then fuck you again, do you understand?" I checked. She whimpered and nodded.

Satisfied, I walked from the table to the stove, where I switched the bottom right burner back on, and then got a pan out. I switched another burner on, and when to the refrigerator to the refrigerator to retrieve the hamburger meat that Esme set out.

"Keep those legs spread," I called behind me.

…

During the next half hour, I would move between the table, teasing my needy mate, and the stove, preparing her lunch. After the first five minutes of teasing her, she was dripping wet all over again, and I was hard. After twenty, she was begging me to fuck her, and my erection was painful.

I was glad when I finally managed to get a plate ready for her. I had the spaghetti mess cleaned in a few seconds.

I settled myself on a chair at the end of the table, and pulled my whimpering Isabella onto my lap.

"Please fuck me, please fuck me, please," She whimpered something she had been doing for about 5 minutes. It was hard to not give in to her request, but she needed to eat, so I'd settled on teasing her and stroking my cock.

"You need to eat, sweet mate, and then I will fuck you." I told her. She groaned, and turned to her food. She took the fork that I set on the plate, and stabbed at her spaghetti, twirling it onto the silverware. She begrudgingly stuffed it into her mouth. Her eyes widened slightly.

"This is pretty good," She said, taking another bite.

"I'm glad you think so," I replied, reaching down to that beautiful pussy of mine. I began rubbing and squeezing it, causing her to drop her fork. She moaned.

"Eat." I ordered her.

"But—"

"Now," I stopped her. She pouted and picked her fork back up, twirling the spaghetti onto it as fast as she could.

…

We fucked four times that evening. She was very sore by night time, as it was expected.

We shortly discussed the meeting with Charlie before she drifted off in exhaustion.

_I hope it goes well_, I thought. I would not pretend to be someone I'm not. He was lucky I even let her touch him, even if he was her father. She's mine. There would be no giving away at the wedding, because she is already mine.

**So, I hope you liked it. Edward POV, surprise! Anyways, review to tell me what you think, things you want to see in the future, etc.**


	14. Disaster Meeting

**Chapter 14**

**Beta'd by princess07890**

**AN: I have been told that there is a lack of "emotional attachment" with this story. I just want to make it clear; they have a lot of emotional attachment to each other. Right now, they are still in shock (if you want to call it that) of being newly mated. They have a bunch of lust, at the moment, and they don't know how to channel it. Edward also has an overwhelming urge to dominant Bella, and isn't sure how to control that, either. It comes with time, just like everything else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella POV**

"Bella, I will warn you, I am not going to pretend to be something that I am not in front of your father." Edward warned me. I expected this.

"I know," I sighed. Really, it was Charlie who had to prove himself to Edward, not the other way around. I just hoped that the cop side of Charlie didn't come out too much. I hoped Edward approved. I knew with that being said that, if my father did something stupid, Edward wouldn't allow me to live there anymore. It was his choice.

"Just…please go easy on him," I requested. "He doesn't know that I'm yours, and—"

"I can fix that," He said darkly, tightening his hold on me.

"Please?" I asked. "He's been the only parent that I care for lately, and, when I leave, I want to leave on good terms, you know?" He looked down at me, his eyes softened.

"I'll try to be nice. It is just that, he's male. I know he is your father, but he is still a male, and that is when my instincts tend to be stronger." He explained. "I was on edge when you hugged him good night last week."

_Ok, no physical contact with Charlie_, I mentally noted. It wasn't a big toll on me, since I don't feel right touching any other male but Edward. I felt myself getting more and more hopelessly attached to him every day. And, according to his sisters, he felt it stronger than I did.

I shivered slightly, getting chilled. I was naked, as Charlie was away at work, and Edward was in only his boxers. The air conditioning was on high since Charlie liked it cold.

"Are you chilly?" Edward asked.

"A little bit," I answered.

He kissed me on the forehead and then leaned over to grab my comforter from the floor. He lifted me slightly so that he could lay it on his lap, and then set me on it, wrapping it snugly around me. His arms surrounded my swaddled form, squeezing me to him. I rested my head on his chest.

"Hey, I have a question." I said quietly.

"Ask away."

"How come the bite that you gave me yesterday showed, and the one that you gave me last week didn't?" I wondered.

"It's the amount of venom that I used. I didn't want the bite last week to show, because it was to detect something. But, the bite yesterday was to mark you." He answered.

"I like when you bite me; I like it a lot. I like the way it shows, and I like the way it feels," I told him.

"That is normal of a vampire's mate." He said, kissing my nose. I smiled at him adoringly.

"Why are your eyes so dark?" I asked, tracing the dark circles under his eyes with my finger.

"I have not hunted in a month. I am hungry." He answered simply. I felt my heart clench. I immediately gathered my hair to rest on one shoulder, and tilted my head to the side.

"You can have some from me," I offered, not liking that he was going without food. "I mean it _is_ yours." He got a glint in his eyes when I said that.

"I had some yesterday; it is not healthy for you if I do that on a regular basis," He declined. "Though, it is sweet." He leaned down and kissed my neck where he had bitten me.

"I don't need to be healthy, I—"

"No Isabella," He halted softly. "I will not risk your health just to quench my thirst. I need a bit more blood than you could give, anyways, since it has been so long."

"So you'll have to leave?" I whispered. He nodded sadly. "Can't I come with you?"

"No, even though my mating instincts are above my hunting instincts, there is still a risk when I give myself to my senses."

I frowned, and dropped my head to his chest.

"It will only be for about 3 hours, little girl." He murmured, running his fingers through my hair. It was an assurance, but his voice was upset.

"When do you have to go?" I asked quietly.

"Within the next couple of days," He answered, leaning down to kiss my temple.

"Make it only two hours that you are away, and you've got a deal." I said seriously.

"Ok," He chuckled.

…

After having sex for the third time that day, we settled down a bit, but I knew I wasn't going to last very long.

"Fuck, I'm sore," I breathed.

"Mhmm, but, you're still able to walk, so my job is not finished," He replied.

"Better wait until after the meeting with Charlie. He'll be here in…" I glanced at the clock,

"Three hours."

"Do not worry, I will wait. But, afterwards, I am fucking you in my car, and then, after taking you out for dinner, I am going to fuck you again," He told me seductively, "And again, and again until you are just lying there, unable to function, and thoroughly fucked."

I let out a shaky breath.

"This is going to be a painful night," I breathed.

"Mmhmm, I'm going to hurt this little pussy, and you are going to enjoy every minute of it, my little masochistic mate," He purred, his hand getting closer to my heat with every stroke of my stomach.

"Mmm, please hurt my pussy," I moaned.

"If you call it _your_ pussy one more time, I will spank this pussy of_ mine_, and then make you cum so many times that it is unbearable, and you will beg me to stop. Then, to teach you that you don't get to decide, I will make you cum again," He threatened, his tone remaining just as calm.

"It's your pussy," I whimpered a correction. I knew damn well that he wasn't bluffing. "I'm sorry; it's a bad habit."

"Well, we need to break that habit, now, don't we?" He asked rhetorically.

"Mmhmm," I moaned a yes as his hand grazed my sex.

"Soon, this pussy will be red, swollen, and raw. And, do you know who's going to make it that way?" He questioned, dragging his hand from my sex up to my lower abdomen, spreading my arousal. I whimpered, wanting his hand back where it was.

"You are, because only you can." I answered him.

"That's right, and it's always going to be that way, for eternity, and you don't get a choice," He whispered, trailing circles on my stomach, his fingers still wet with my arousal. I was surprised he hadn't licked them yet.

"If I did, I wouldn't change it," I replied in a moan. His circles got lower, and lower, until his finger was lightly tracing them above my swollen sex. He eventually dipped his finger into his sore pussy.

"Ah!" I yelped in pain. He then shoved his finger in even further, causing me to yelp louder, and then removed it.

"Remember who makes you that way," He told me, slipping his finger into his mouth.

I could only whimper in response.

…

"Your father will be here very soon." Edward said to me, finally, after ten minutes of pure torture; he was teasing my breasts. My sore sex throbbed and twitched, in need of attention.

"I love these tits of mine," He sighed, giving my right nipple one last flick. "They will be getting more attention tonight."

I was still whimpering, very close to just getting onto my knees and begging him to fuck his pussy.

"You are obviously not in the condition to walk, right now, so I guess I'll be dressing you," Edward decided, flashing over to my dresser. He pulled out my last un-ruined bra, and a black scoop-neck long sleeved shirt. He then opened to third drawer, and pulled out some blue jeans. I guessed I would not be wearing panties, which was not surprising.

"Can I at least wipe my fluids away? I don't want it leaking through my jeans," I asked.

"No, you may not, that is mine, and I will not be wasting it," He answered. He then blurred over with his chosen outfit in hand, which he set down next to me. He kneeled before me, grabbing my hips to pull me to the edge of the bed. He lowered his head to lick my pussy.

"Mmm," I moaned as his mouth lapped at my pussy, catching the arousal, only to cause more. My back started to arch just as he pulled away, his fingers catching the fluid that dripped from his mouth. He reached over and brought it to my lips.

"Suck," He ordered. He pushed his fingers into my mouth. I followed his order and sucked my juices from the flesh, keeping my eyes with his as I did.

"You aren't going to be able to walk tomorrow," He murmured. "Such a tease."

_Alright, if you don't stop, you are going to be soaking when you meet with Charlie._ My subconscious warned.

_I wonder what he has planned after going out…oh god he's so se—STOP! _I halted myself. I looked away from him quickly.

I felt his finger on my chin, forcing me to look at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, I just don't want to be soaking when we meet with my dad," I explained.

"I'll have you as soaked as I want you. That is not your choice." He told me. He knew that, with just one look, he could have me so worked up that I'd be on all fours, desperately pushing my ass up in position for fuck.

I sighed. I knew he was a bit on edge, as he knew that Charlie could get a bit protective. That was _Edward's_ job though. I mean, he _is_ my protector.

He lifted my legs, and slipped my jeans on, starting to dress me. I liked it; it was…intimate. Though, most everything we do is intimate.

"Sit up for me," He said. I obliged and he lifted my arms to put my shirt on.

When I was all dressed, he picked me up bridal style, and we were down stairs in a second.

"We should, uh, probably sit on either the couch or the love seat." I suggested. He nodded, and led me to the love seat.

His breath tickled my ear slightly. I bit my lip, trying to get my mind off of sex with Edward, which proved to be almost impossible lately. Not that sex was the focal point of our relationship; there were many very strong feelings that had been, and still are, brewing inside of me since the second I laid eyes on him. But there is just all of this lust! I can't handle it! I don't think there was a time that I wasn't wet, even in my sleep; I thought of him so much that my dreams bordered on the edge of pornography.

Finally, I decided to call Charlie.

"Can I borrow your cell?" I asked. I seem to constantly lose mine.

"Always," He answered, pulling it from his jeans, causing me to take notice that he was dressed. He set the phone in my hand, and turned it on; I knew Charlie's number by heart, so I just dialed it into the keyboard, and pressed call.

"_Hello_?" I heard on the second ring.

"Dad?"

"_Bella? Whose phone is this?"_ He asked.

"Oh, um, it's Edward's. Remember that I was bringing him here to meet you today?" I reminded him.

"_Hm, Edward. That Dr. Cullen's kid?"_ He asked gruffly.

"Yeah…listen, we're here right now, so when do you think you'll be here?" I questioned. Edward had said soon, but hadn't been specific.

"_Give me about two__ minutes. I just left the station. I'll remember to keep my gun belt on…_"

"Dad, no, _p__lease_ don't do that," I begged. Edward would definitely not tolerate it if Charlie started getting possessive.

"_Fine, you two better be studying_." He said.

"Only each other's bodies…" Edward burst out with laughter, which I'm sure Charlie could hear.

"_BELLA!"_ I hung up, laughing my ass off.

"Oh Bella…" Edward laughed. I nodded, calming down slightly. I should do that more often…

"Oh, it's been a long since I've done that." I sighed. Edward does make me laugh sometimes, but it is short because we move on to…other things, quite often. He says it's the way my chest moves.

"Well, now that we've laughed…" He trailed, leaning over to kiss my neck.

"Edward, Charlie will be here any second…mmm," I moaned. He started to suck my pulse point, squeezing my waist as he did. His eternal stubble tickled slightly.

_This feels so good_… I mentally sighed. As we heard a car in the driveway, he gave my neck one last peck before pulling his lips away.

"Did you just give me a hickey?" I asked.

"Yes, he needs to know that you belong to me now." He answered, licking his lips.

"Edward…"

"Isabella, do not question me," His voice was hard. "This body belongs to me, and I will mark it as I please."

When we heard a car door slam, Edward quickly pulled me into his lap. I leaned into him as he gathered my hair on my left shoulder, showcasing the hickey that he gave me. Even though Charlie wouldn't have the best reaction, I felt a sense of pride wearing his mark.

"Bella!" I heard as the front door slammed open. His head whipped over to the living room. We both smiled innocently at him.

"Yeah, I know your games. I'm not stupid." Charlie huffed.

"No, you're just impaired," I said cheekily. I felt Edward stand from the love seat, taking me with him. He towered over me from behind, leading me forward. He stepped aside to hold his hand out to Charlie.

"I'm Edward, Bella's partner." Edward introduced. Partner…it was better than boyfriend.

Charlie puffed his chest out, shaking his hand.

"I'm her father." He said back, not bothering with names. His eyes snapped to my neck.

"Is that a hickey?" Charlie demanded.

"Yeah…" I answered nonchalantly.

"What have you two been doing?" His voice was angry. Edward tensed up. I knew he would step in if Charlie continued to address me like he was.

"Dad, calm down; we are old enough, and it's not your concern." I sighed.

"And a bite mark! What the hell?"

"Charlie, with all due respect, what Bella and I do is not your concern. We are being safe, and that is all you need to know." Edward asserted.

"Boy, if I were you, I wouldn't question the chief of police." Charlie warned.

"What does your occupation have to do with this? This is between Isabella and I. I'm not going to get her pregnant, and I assure you that I don't have any STDs, or STIs." Edward's voice was strained.

"She's seventeen; this is my business. She will not be messing around with anybody under my roof." Charlie forced out. This escalated quickly….

"She will be eighteen in a few days. Legally, you only have any amount of authority over her until then. And, I assure you, she won't be living here if you keep this up." Edward set his foot down. Charlie's face was shocked.

"You have no right—" Charlie started to shout.

"Quit! Charlie, actually, he does. It's my choice, not yours." I cut in. It actually wasn't my choice, but, even if it was, I wouldn't change a thing.

Charlie's jaw clenched, as I'm sure Edward's was as well.

"Now, I think we got off on the wrong foot—"

"Isabella, just go to your room, you are not to see him again." Charlie growled.

"NO! You don't get to make that decision, and I wouldn't waste my time trying." Edward shouted.

"Boy—"

"CHARLIE. Quit! You won't win, trust me." I told him tensely. "Now, let's start over."

"Bella—" Charlie started.

"WE ARE STARTING OVER!" I screamed, stomping my foot. The room was quiet. I took a deep breath, and then said calmly,

"Dad, this is Edward, my significant other," Charlie snorted. "And Edward, this is Charlie, my father." I introduced. They were still.

"Now shake fucking hands!" I snapped. They both huffed angrily, and shook hands, once again. I would have laughed at my father's puny effort to hurt Edward's hand, had it not been for the tension that was so thick you could slice it with a knife.

"Just don't yell at her like that," Edward huffed, breaking the handshake.

"You know what? No, you have no right to order me around in my own damn house, about my own daughter. Bella, just get your ass up to your room! We are not doing this!" Charlie shouted. I knew better than to move. Edward governed me now, not my father.

"What did I say about speaking to her like that?" Edward growled.

"You have no right to tell me how to speak to my own damn daughter!" Charlie shouted back.

"Dad! Stop." I cut in. Edward reached back and squeezed my hand in warning. That was my cue to let him handle it.

"We will be going out. She will not be back tonight." Edward told him, struggling to keep calm. I squeezed his hand slightly in comfort.

"The hell she won't! I'll have you arrested!" Charlie yelled.

"Charlie, I assure you, if you persist in your attempts to keep us apart, the minute she turns eighteen, she will be moving out of here, and in with me." Edward threatened.

"You…" Charlie struggled.

"I mean it. If you did have me arrested, do you know how easily I could bail myself out? Even if I couldn't, which is not at all likely; my family has a lot of good friends, some of which who are lawyers who have _never _lost their cases." Edward laid down the law. Even though Charlie knew some good lawyers, Edward was a century old; he could probably win the case himself.

Charlie had been beat, and he knew it. He was red with anger as he struggled for words. I felt sorry for him, but I knew this would happen if he did this.

"Isabella, go wait for me in the car," Edward commanded. I hesitated, and then lifted his hand to kiss his palm. He looked down at me, his eyes softened. "Go on, little girl," Edward urged softly. "Mi prenderò cura di esso." (I'll take care of it) I bit my lip and nodded, turning for the door.

"Isabella! Get your ass back here!" That was the last thing that I heard before I was out the front door. Low and behold, there was Edward's shiny silver Volvo. I already knew how it got there; _Alice. _

I growled in frustration as I stomped to the car. I can't believe how quickly that had escalated.

_I knew they wouldn't mix, like oil and fucking water._

**Edward's POV**

_How _dare_ he speak to my mate that way! And then to try to call her his? Fuck. No._

"Don't ever let me here you talk to her like that again, or I so help me I will make it so you never see Isabella again." I hissed, walking towards the front door.

"If I were you, Charlie, I'd stop doing what you are doing. It would save you a lot of grief."

With that I slammed the door behind me, nearly breaking it, before I did something stupid. If he thought that he had any amount of authority over Isabella, he had another thing coming. Really, if I had legal issues with my mate, the Volturi would take care of it. It wouldn't be in a way that Bella would like, though, so I was trying to avoid reporting it.

**Well, they didn't mix very well, now did they? Alright, if you haven't read the authors note at the top, I strongly suggest you do. Another thing, I have been having some that are concerned with the body make-up thing. Just go with it. I can tell you now that when Edward finds out, he won't feel the smartest. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Do you think Edward will allow her to stay, or not? How do you think Bella will react when he leaves to hunt? Review!**


End file.
